Here for you
by MissSugarPunk
Summary: "You will have me me by your side. I will help you through all of it" What would have happened if Jeremy had been there when Tyler turned into a werewolf? A story about what I wish had happened in S2. The story starts during 2x05 and respects the storyline until 2x07, where it will take another direction...
1. Let's talk about werewolves

**A/N: This chapter is mainly 2x05 with Tyler's POV**

Tyler has been crushing on Elena's little brother since he was fifteen. At first he couldn't admit his feelings, then he couldn't stand them, so his hate towards those feelings became hate towards his crush. When he found out the latter had sex with Matt's sister he couldn't bare the thought of the guy he liked being with someone else, and the only way he found to push her away from him was dating her since he couldn't date him. Other than nice sex, there was other advantages in being with Vicky: he had a good excuse to hate Jeremy and he could see him being jealous everytime he kissed the girl in front of him. He liked that because he could imagine his crush was jealous of him, but also to make him suffer. He wanted him to feel the pain he was feeling because of him.

But as time went by and events were passing, he progressively gave up the hate and turned it into friendship.

He first realised how stupid being his enemy was at the career fair. When Jeremy came to check up on him, he was being so understanding, Tyler could have share the hell he was living through with someone else... But he punched him in the face, because what he actually wanted to do at this moment was kissing him, and he only found this way to hold it back. He regretted that a bit after, he realised Jeremy couldn't only make him suffer, that he could have brought something positive. So he tried to befriend him at a party but he got rejected, which he could totally understand, so he let it go. When he saw the younger boy at the Grill with another girl he decided to leave them alone this time, even though he was jealous. Plus he was being more pissed at his dad flirting with another woman than his mum.

Then Vicky died, when he found out he first felt sorry for Matt, and Jeremy. He realised that life was too short and didn't want him or his crush to die as his enemy. So he drove Jeremy to Matt's place and made peace with him. He also tried to comfort him, but he didn't know how to do it. At least this time he didn't made his grief worse by sleeping with the girl he loved.

And finally his father died, and the only thing that could make him feel a bit better was the presence of the other boy. He was the only one who managed to cheer him up at the funeral. That day he was sick of hearing fake condolences from people he barely knew. Jeremy was real with him, he knew what it felt like, he knew what to say, he wasn't being an hypocrite and wasn't afraid to tell him his father was a dick. For the first time of the day he felt understood, and he could finally have a real and honest conversation. From that day Tyler knew he needed Jeremy more than ever, so he decided to start a real friendship with him. Even though he was afraid his feelings would show, he was ready to take the risk, finally.

Inviting the younger boy to his place with Aimee and Sarah was already a risk. The girls, or at least one of them, obviously wanted to hook up. He was afraid one of them would flirt with his crush, he would definitely be jealous! But after all, maybe Aimee went back on her decision. Maybe she regretted ditching Tyler at the lake and wanted to have sex with him. He was hoping that, she would be a nice distraction.

"Where is mine?"

Looks like he was right! He brought the girl to the room next to them and handed her a glass.

"Thanks for having us over. I think Sarah's got a thing for Jeremy"

It was so unfair, why could she have Jeremy and not him? He knew why: Jeremy's straight, Sarah is a girl, end of story. Tyler felt a pinch in his stomach, but he had to play cool.

"Well, good for Sarah"

Yeah, he envied her.

"Look, I'm really embarrassed for slating in up that day at the swimming hole. I'm really not like that, I promise you"

"You don't need to apologize"

"Friends?"

"Yeah, sure"

Tyler really hated when girls did that, he wanted her as a hook up and nothing more. Why would a "friendship" be of any consolation?

As they drank Tyler heard Sarah's annoying laugh, which became even more annoying now that he knew this laugh was used to seduce Jeremy. The older boy really hoped it wouldn't work.

He was tempted in checking the other room to see what was going on. Luckily he didn't need to since Sarah was the one who joined them in the other room to take Jeremy's notebook.

"Can I see?"

"No, no. No way" Jeremy answered as he was entering the room too.

"I want to see" Aimee said

What, was she flirting with him too? Tyler felt like he was in a competition. Even though he knew he could never win, even without any rival. Plus he also wanted to see Jeremy's drawings.

"Yeah, let's see. What's Van Gogh got going on?"

He was kinda proud of that last sentence, with this he pointed the fact that he knew this notebook was used for drawing, so that he was the one who knew him better. Plus calling him Van Gogh was a nice not-flirty compliment. Maybe he could after all have a friendship with his crush without getting busted.

Jeremy finally agreed "Okay, yeah. Check it out"

Tyler felt a bit flattered to see he was the one who changed Jeremy's mind. It probably meant he was the one he prefered in the room, even if it wasn't in a romantical way, he was glad about it.

But then his mind got totally somewhere else when he saw the drawing: wolves, only wolves! He tried not to think of anything that was linked to werewolves the entire day, and now he can only see that all over Jeremy's notebook!

"What's this about?" Tyler took the book from Sarah's hands and kept looking though it.

It didn't change: a muscular wolf, a wolf's face, a wolf's silhouette... What was that about, did Jeremy know? Was he involved somehow?

"Just some scratches. You still draw, Tyler?"

"A little but not much"

If he knew that all Tyler's been drawing these past few days were portaits of Jeremy!

"You know, I've got something I'm actually working on. Come on, I'll show you"

He had to find out, so he brought the younger boy to his father's office. This werewolf story drove him crazy, he hated it, he hated anything that was linked to it. For a short moment he transposed this hate into Jeremy. So he push him against the wall, holding him by the neck.

"What were those pictures about?" Tyler asked angrily

"I can't breathe"

He didn't care, all he wanted was answers: he wanted this over with right now!

"Answer to me! Why? Why wolf pictures?"

"Because… because I know"

"You know what? You know what Jeremy?!

"I know what you are"

Tyler let go off Jeremy, as he was watching the younger boy holding his neck he realised what he just did to him.

"God I'm sorry, I just panicked... How do you know about all this?"

As they were talking Tyler felt like he could more and more trust Jeremy. He was telling him everything: Mason, the curse... And his friend believed him, was listening, interested... Tyler realised that's what he needed all this time: someone else to talk to about werewolves. He could evacuate all of this, he never felt so close to anyone before, so trustful... So he showed him the moonstone, and the younger boy joined him on the couch. That moment was so amazing, he was alone with Jeremy, talking to him about his darkest secret without being judged! He even managed to make the other boy smile...

"Found you!"

"Hey, you guys are missing all the drinking"

Damn, he totally forgot about the girls! Why do they get interrupted everytime something's going between them at his father's office? First Mason at the funerals, now this...

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you two having a moment?"

"No, we're good" Of course he didn't mean it, he really wanted to kick the girls out and continue his talk with Jeremy.

"Hey, hey, what is that?"

As if Sarah wasn't annoying enough, she also had to take the moonstone from Jeremy's hand! So Tyler tried to grab it before her, but accidently grabbed the other boy's hand instead. During this brief contact he felt like electricity came from his crush's hand, which increased the pounding of his heart. He couldn't tell if it felt right or wrong but he knew he hated having that, that's why he always avoided contact with Jeremy.

But he didn't had time to stay confused, he had to take the damn rock back! And the girls really didn't make it easy, it may have been fun if they were playing with another object but this was the fucking moonstone they had in their hands! He had no idea what would happen if they made a mistake! But he also had to play cool with it, liking Jeremy and being in a family of werewolves were two secrets he really had to keep well.

"You're lucky you're cute when you're drunk" He says pretending to enjoy it a bit

"I want Jeremy to come get it"

Tyler really couldn't stand that she was keeping the moonstone AND flirting with Jeremy. This was becoming to be a personal affair.

"Give me a break!" Tyler says climbing the stairs where she was.

"Sarah, don't be a bad drunk" Aimee seemed to have abandonned the game

"Jeremy, come upstairs with me. See how a bad drunk I can be"

"I'm good, thanks"

Tyler was glad to find out Jeremy wasn't interested back in her, and seeing her disappointed face was really pleasing. But she still had the moonstone, and he had to take it back.

"Seriously, give it back"

He tried to take it from her hands but she really didn't let herself do. He tried to stay as calm as possible, to be the least violent he could be, damn, it was hard! And he failed: Sarah tripped and fell down the stairs. She was layed down, unconscious.

Hope she dies!

Oh my God, did he actually think that? How could he wish someone's death? On his hand? This thought came though his mind only during a split second, but Tyler was worried about it. Was it the jealousy? Or because she's been annoying him? Or was it the inner wolf that wanted to come out? He didn't want to become a werewolf, why is Sarah still not moving?

Thankfully, Sarah opened her eyes "Fooled you!"

Tyler wanted to punch her in the face for doing that.

"You pushed me on the stairs!" She continues

Tyler couldn't say anything, he was paralysed.

But Jeremy saved the moment "Look, he didn't mean it okay?"

Then he gave Tyler big judgy eyes as the two girls was walking away. Tyler looked at him back thinking "I know, but she didn't die, it's fine"

After that Jeremy came with the girls, leaving Tyler by himself. The latter looked at the moonstone he finally managed to get back. What it such a good idea to keep it? He was sick of the supernatural stuffs, and it wouldn't leave him if he didn't leave what was linked to it.

 **A/N:**

That was my first fanfic, hope you enjoyed it :)

Also, english isn't my maternal language. So if I made any mistakes, or if you have anything to say about my writing, just let me know :)


	2. Too close

Jeremy came back in the living room. He saw Tyler sitting still on the stairs, his head resting on his crossed hands.

"Aimee is taking Sarah to the hospital to make sure she's okay, wanna come with them?"

Tyler kept looking in front of him "I'm good, thanks"

Jeremy realised Tyler didn't really care about Sarah, all he was caring about was the curse. Jeremy found this pretty selfish, but maybe legitimate. He didn't know what it felt like to be afraid of being a supernatural being, especially that he tried to become one less than a month ago. But even though he had no idea he still felt concerned about Tyler who still looked shocked by the recent event. So he sat next to him.

"Tyler, are you okay?" he asks while putting his arm on the other's shoulder

Tyler immediatly stood up up as he began to feel his crush's hand.

"Yeah! I... I just need a drink"

Tyler went straight to the bar and drank a shot of tequila while Jeremy followed and watched him.

"Want a drink too?" The older one asks.

Jeremy didn't know if it was a good idea to leave Tyler by himself, but he wanted to leave quickly so he could tell Damon what he found out.

"No thanks, I'm gonna take off"

"Oh come on, no one's here now" Tyler filled another glass and handed it to Jeremy "Let's finish what we started"

The latter crossed his arms "What exactly did we start? Wasn't the point of this making out with the girls who now just left?"

"It was, until I found out you knew about my family curse. And talking about it with someone else was better than being with any girl." Then Tyler smiled "Plus I don't think you were really into Sarah or Aimee, am I right?"

Jeremy looked down and smiled too.

"Yeah, you're right. Sarah's really not my type"

Tyler really loved that smile, it was even more enjoyable when he was the one causing it. He also liked hearing that Sarah wasn't Jeremy's type, even if he found it weird because Sarah seemed to be the same kind of girl as Vicky. Though Jeremy dated a weirdo after her, so maybe his tastes have changed.

"See? Just the two if us is fine!" Tyler handed the glass again "So let's just have a drink between dudes and chat"

They didn't need to chat anymore, Jeremy got all the informations he needed.

"Still, I have to see someone." Jeremy said as he was taking his backpack "Maybe another time"

Who was that someone? A friend or a date? Tyler hated being jealous like that, but he had to know.

"Someone?" Tyler rose an eyebrow and fake smiled "Looks like you had other plans huh? Is that why you rejected Sarah?"

"What? No! It's not a date!"

 _Thank God_

"Alright, do you want me to drive you there?"

"No thanks, I'll walk"

"Okay then, see you!" he waved him.

"Bye" Jeremy waved back and made his way to the front door.

"Wait!" Jeremy stopped and turned as Tyler was walking towards him "I just wanted to thank you for today. Talking about my family curse with someone else, it really released a weight on my shoulders"

"No problem man"

"It's like... You're always here when I need to talk, about stuffs I can't tell anyone else."

They stopped talking and starred at each other. Everytime they looked each other in the eyes there was something magnetizing, magical about it. Tyler felt like the rest of the world disappeared and a new one was created based on the two of them. Anything could happen, he wouldn't care as long as Jeremy would still be there. Jeremy realised how close they grew, he almost felt like he could read in Tyler's mind. He saw how much the other guy needed him. This reminded him that Tyler wasn't just a guy he had to take informations from, he was also his friend. After that he hesitated staying, but really wanted to see Damon as soon as he could.

"That's what friends are for" Jeremy answers tapping Tyler on the shoulder.

The contact was brief enough not to make Tyler feel awkward. He was just happily surprised by what he just heard.

"We're friends now?"

"I guess so. Why? You don't feel that way?"

"Yes, I do." Tyler rubbed his neck looking down "It's just weird since we used to be enemies and all, I thought our relationship was more complicated than that"

"It's not, and it shouldn't be. Our hatred is far behind us now"

Tyler smiled "You're right"

Jeremy smiled back "See you around"

"Yeah, see you"

Jeremy left and started walking to the Salvatore's house.

Working, or at least trying to work with Damon gave a sense in his life again. For the first time in a long while he felt useful. Being with Anna made him realise what he needed in his life: adventure. His life became more precious now that he wasn't certain of when it would end. Being in the middle of dangerous stuffs could get him killed, or knowing everything and being able to do something about it could save his life. He prefered the second option, and being around vampires kinda reminded him of Anna. Not that it was the only thing he saw in her, he already liked her when he thought she was human, but her being a supernatural being is what made him falling in love with her. She made him seeing life a different way, a much more interesting and entertaining way. And he wanted to be part of that, with or without her. But it would have been better with her: facing dangers with someone you love increases the feelings, and gives you a real reason to fight. He missed her, he felt so helpless about her death. How could have he let her die? People held him back, sure, but he could have done something else: like pretending to give up and follow her, finding out where they would take her so he could be able to save her... But he was all new to this and didn't know how to handle these kind of situations yet. That's also why he wanted to be involved in the supernatural stuffs, to be able to protect the people he loves. Even though Anna was dead, he still had a part of his family that was still alive and in danger.

Even thought the guy killed him not a long time ago Jeremy thought working with Damon was the best option if he wanted to be part of this. He knew Elena wouldn't agree and try to keep him away to protect him, while Damon didn't care if he lived or die. He was proud of all the informations he got from Tyler, well, not in a moral way because he kinda feels like he was betraying the other guy. Tyler confided himself and Jeremy was going to tell everything to someone else. _It's for a good cause_ he thought. Still, he used him: he just took informations from Tyler and took off. Plus the guy really seemed to need company, and not from anyone considering the craziness of his problem. Jeremy started to feel guilty, he stopped walking and looked back. He's been gone for a dizain of minutes, he couldn't see Tyler's mansion anymore. But maybe it wasn't too late to go back there. Damon could wait after all, it's not like he was even expectig him to come. Jeremy hesitated for a few minutes, and stepped back.

He arrived at Tyler's front door and knocked. No one answered.

"Tyler?"

 **Song: Too Close by Alex Clare**

Jeremy heard a glass breaking. So he opened the front door that was left unlocked.

"Tyler? What happened?" He calls as he walks to the living room.

He found Tyler stumbeling, gripping himself at the bar, with broken pieces of glass to his feet. The latter started to panic when he saw his crush.

"Jeremy? What are you doing back here?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe I am, Mum!"

Jeremy starts yelling "What the hell Tyler?"

"You didn't want to drink with me, so I drank by myself"

"Why did you need to drink so much?"

"Sarah survived, I had to celebrate that"

Tyler took a bottle of tequila half empty and drank straight from it. Jeremy dropped his bag and walked towards Tyler as he was lecturing him.

"That's not why: your father died and you found out you could become a werewolf by killing someone, which you almost did! So you're drowning your problems in alcohol!"

When he arrived in front of Tyler he raised his hand toward the bottle Tyler was drinking from.

"Gimme that!" Jeremy orders.

"Wanna drink with me in the end?"

Jeremy grabbed the bottle and tried to pull it away from Tyler who was resisting.

"Stop it! It's not the solution!"

"Look who's talking! When your parents died you started smoking you hypocrite!"

Jeremy's face came closer and closer to Tyler's as he was yelling "That's the point! I know what I'm talking about: drugs may ease the pain at first, but it ruins your life! And when you will realise it you will want to..."

Their faces were getting too close, Tyler felt his heart pounding. He wanted to kiss Jeremy too badly, and the alcohol didn't ease fighting his pulsions. So he quickly let go off the bottle and stepped back.

"Alright! I stop!"

"Thank you"

Jeremy calmed down and tidied the bottle. Tyler left the bar and let himself fall on the couch that was next to it.

"Thank YOU, I think you just prevended me for doing a big mistake"

"I did, trust me"

Tyler looked at Jeremy, his vision was a bit blurry, and it felt like everything was moving. He blinked and began to wonder what his life would be without the young boy. No one would have conforted him during his father's funeral, he couldn't have spoken about the werewolf curse to anyone he trusted, moreover he would have become an alcoholic and turn into the broken messed up loser Jeremy was after his parent's death. A life without Jeremy was all he was wishing for a few months ago, now this thought has become almost unconceivable. His life was a real mess and Jeremy was the only one who could make it better. He wanted to say all of this to him but he was afraid that if he started talking he would go too far. In fact, he was afraid of going too far as long as Jeremy was there.

"You can leave now, I'm gonna go to my room. I won't drink again, I promise"

"Can you even walk there?"

"Yeah, totally!"

"Show me"

Tyler watched Jeremy hesitantly. He was 90% sure he couldn't walk to his room. But doing it was the only way to get rid of his crush, so he decided to give it a shot anyway. He got up and started walking to the stairs, which he was doing hardly so he used the couch to stay up. Jeremy walked to the stairs and watched him, trying not to laugh. Tyler was starring at the stairs he wanted to reach and the 10 feet that were between it and him. Then he let go off the couch and tried to walk as fast as possible but tripped. Jeremy catched him, using a hand to hold his friend's chest and with the other one on his back.

"Whoa, easy!" Jeremy said.

Tyler really liked having Jeremy's hands on him. He turned his face to his crush, starred at his lips, he also wanted to put his hands on him...

Jeremy's voice brought him back to reality "Is there something wrong? You're heart's beating really fast"

Tyler pushed Jeremy away "Get off me Gilbert!" Which made him fall on his back on the stairs

"Ouch!"

Jeremy couldn't hold his laugh.

"Dude, you're uncapable of climbing the stairs! Who knows? Maybe killing yourself could also trigger the curse"

"I can handle this!"

Tyler tried to sit on the stairs, then gave up when he realised doing it fast made him want to puke. Jeremy sat on the stairs next to him.

"Come on, it's okay to admit you can't do something when you're dead drunk"

"It's not that! I just..." Tyler covered his face with his hands "I don't want you to see me like this, I think I'd rather crawl to my room"

"So what? I've seen you drunk before"

Tyler got his hands off his face and rested them on his stomach "Never that much Jer"

Jeremy half smiled "You're right, it's like you're having your first hangover"

Tyler tried to sit again, slowly this time. He managed to do it even though after his head hurt even more.

"I never drink that much in front of people, I always manage to stay in control"

"Like when you tried to rape Vicky?"

"I knew that..."

Tyler immediatly stopped talking. Was he going to say that he knew that Jeremy was following them and predicted he would stop him? Damn, he wasn't thinking straight anymore, he became too talkative. And what he just said intrigued Jeremy.

"That what?" Jeremy asked.

Tyler opened his mouth but nothing came out of it, he had no idea what to make up. Jeremy got closer to Tyler's face.

"That what Tyler?"

His lips were too close to Tyler's. The temptation was becoming stronger and stronger...

"Just get out! Or I might do something stupid!"

"Like what?"

Tyler grabbed Jeremy's face and put his lips on his. When the latter realised what was happening he pushed Tyler away.

"Ew! What the hell?"

Tyler couldn't believe he actually did it, he kissed him! He just kissed Jeremy fucking Gilbert! That was something he never expected to do, he has restrained himself for so long, and he just let it go! He had no idea what to do or say, his heart was beating faster and faster, he could barely breathe...

Jeremy got up and stepped back. He looked at Tyler, speechless, and ran away.

When he made his way to the street he could hear a "Fuck" coming from Tyler's mansion. Then he realised he forgot his backpack in the heat of the moment. He couldn't go back, that would have been way too embarassing. Jeremy decided to go home instead of the Salvatore's mansion, he wasn't in the mood for investigation anymore. As he was walking he started to regret running off like this, but that was all he found to do in the moment. He started to think he shouldn't have gone back to the mansion to check on Tyler, but realised that if he hadn't his friend may have ended up alcoholic. Though his mother could have noticed and help him too... maybe not after all. Carol Lockwood may be a neglecting mother, since she let her husband hitting her son.

Jeremy thought about the kiss again: it was gross, Tyler's mouth smelled like tequila, and it was the first time he got kissed by a guy. Why would Tyler Lockwood even kiss him? Does he have feelings for him? Jeremy didn't really want to know the answer to this question but he couldn't help wondering. Was Tyler gay? He didn't think so, he dated a lot of girls and never seemed to have any feelings for any guy. But that didn't mean anything, he could have pretend everything, just like any popular person in the closet would. After all there could have been other reasons: maybe he wanted to experiment, maybe he didn't have sex in a long time and was ready to do anything with anyone drunk. Maybe Jeremy was worrying for nothing, maybe Tyler was just so drunk he could kiss anyone. He prefered to hold on to that explanation and forget about what happened. Although he wondered what would happen the next time he would see Tyler. Being kissed by him was embarrasing, sure, but he didn't want their friendship to end because of that. Jeremy hoped Tyler would feel the same.

 **AN:** Sorry it took so long, this chapter had many differents versions that could influence the rest of the story and it took a while before I chose which one to take. But here it is :)


	3. What happened yesterday

The day after was a regular Friday. When the classes were over Matt and Tyler decided to hang at the Grill and play pool while Jeremy was sitting alone at a table not far from them. He didn't really know if he could join them or not. Even if he still wanted to be friends with Tyler he didn't know if it was reciprocated, or if they were supposed to talk about the kiss. So he just looked at them playing, and waited to see how Tyler would react if they exchange a glance.

As he was watching him Jeremy wondered if his feelings towards his new friend could, or would change. The thought of dating Tyler never crossed his mind before the guy kissed him, but since it happened that became a pretty recurring thought. At first it was totally absurd, but then he wondered if it really was. Even though he's never felt attraction for any male before this could still be possible, he was still young, he didn't know himself perfectly. Though he knew he liked girls, for sure. He couldn't imagine for a moment that what he felt for Vicky and Anna wasn't love. He knew he was in love with them, and that sex with them was amazing. After all Jeremy has never been really attracted to people just for sex, he was more into falling for personnality. So maybe gender didn't matter to him? He could fall for vampires so why not guys? He didn't want to know before but now he wants to know what this kiss meant. At first he was afraid that Tyler would be attracted to him but now he was okay with this thought, he would even give him a chance if Tyler asked him. Not that he became attracted to him, he was just curious.

When it was Matt's turn Tyler noticed Jeremy watching him. His crush smiled at him awkwardly, he answered with a small wave that his best friend noticed

"Who are you waving at?"

"Jeremy Gilbert, he's by himself over there"

"Seriously?"

Matt hardly believed that. He knew the two guys weren't enemies anymore but he didn't think they would be friends. So he looked where Tyler was waving at and it was indeed Elena's brother. Then he looked back at his best friend. The latter wondered why Jeremy was staying by himself instead of joining them. Was that because he didn't wanted to or because he creeped him out the day before? Tyler had to know.

"Hold on. I'll be right back"

Tyler tapped Matt's shoulder and walked towards Jeremy.

"Hey Jer!"

"Hey man"

"Have you been by yourself for a long time?"

"Not really"

"Why were you watching us? Were you hesitating to go seeing me?"

Jeremy got a bit embarrased, he looked down smiling then looked back at Tyler.

"I was actually"

"Why? Does this has something to do with yesterday?"

"Yeah. I thought it could be awkward. I didn't really know if you still wanted to talk to me after that"

Tyler was surprised to hear that. Why would he share his secret to avoid him after? To the contrary, it meant he trusted him and wanted to be a close friend! He sat at Jeremy's table and looked him in the eyes.

"Of course I still want to! You became one of my closest friends that day! What about you? You're not afraid of me now are you?"

"Not afraid, just a bit confused"

"Good, I knew I could trust you about that whole werewolf thing"

Jeremy got surprised, he thought they were talking about the fact that Tyler kissed him.

"The... werewolf thing?"

Tyler didn't understand Jeremy's confusion, he didn't forget about it didn't he?

"Er... Yeah. We went to my place with Aimee and Sarah, we looked at your notebook filled with werewolf scratches, that you left at my place by the way, then I told you about my family curse, almost killed Sarah, she went to the hospital with Aimee and you left to see a friend of yours"

"And you got drunk"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I was there, how do you... not know that?"

Oh shit, Jeremy was there! And Tyler had no idea what happened! Did he do something to Jeremy?

"'Cause I blacked out. Did I..." Tyler looked down and scratched his head, trying to find a way to phrase it without sounding too suggestive "Do something bad to you?"

Jeremy noticed Tyler was panicking. He probably didn't want to know what happened, and he already had to deal with the werewolf curse and the moonstone.

"No, you didn't"

"I didn't hit you or anything right?"

"No, you've been agressive but you didn't hurt me"

Actually, that wasn't the only thing Tyler was afraid of. But he couldn't ask him if he did something flirty or innapropriate. Though Jeremy probably would have told him if he did.

"Good." Tyler got up from his chair " Anyways, Matt and I are playing pool over there. Wanna come with us?"

"Yeah, sure"

Jeremy got up, took his backpack and followed Tyler.

"By the way, do you have my bag?"

"Sure, I brought it with me. Where does this one come from?"

"It's Elena's old one from middle school"

Tyler giggled.

"What?"

"You've got a girl's bag!"

"Come on, it's not a girly bag!"

"That's still fun!"

It wasn't that fun actually, but Tyler loved teasing Jeremy. When they reached Matt Tyler pointed Jeremy his backpack.

"It's here"

Jeremy put Elena's old bag in his current one.

"Thanks man"

Tyler turned to Matt.

"Hey, do you mind if Jeremy plays with us?"

Matt didn't thought Jeremy and Tyler would hang or be friends, he was happily surprised to be mistaken. He liked the idea of being friends with Jeremy too. He always saw him as a little brother, but he was afraid a friendship with him would compromise the one he had with Tyler.

"Of course not! We're in the middle of a game though, do you want to take the winner or team up with one of us?"

"I'll team up with Tyler" Then he turned to Tyler "If... you don't mind"

"Hey, I was being nice to you! Why are you trying to make me lose?"

"You dick, I'm teaming up with you!"

"Alright, if you don't think you can stand a chance against either one of us"

"Are you trying to tell me that I suck Lockwood?"

"Never saw you playing before, just saying"

"You know what? I changed my mind, when you two are done with this game I'll play against you"

"No problem, prepare to have you ass kicked"

This scene was weird to Matt: they could have had the same conversation a few months ago, but with an agressive tone and a fight at the end. While now the tone was much more joyful, they were just teasing each other nicely, like the eventuality of them becoming enemies again didn't exist.

"It's cool to see you guys getting along. Since when are you two friends like this?"

"Since my father's funeral I guess"

"Yeah, having a dead father is now something else we have in common" Jeremy looked at Tyler then Matt with a sad smile.

"It's not like screwing Vicki Donovan wasn't something in common that made us become friends!" Said Tyler actually smiling.

He realised one second later what he said, and regretted it. Jeremy looked at him shocked and Matt looked down, containing his anger, clenching his fists on the pool table.

"I cannot believe this Tyler... She was my sister, she's dead, and you still only see her as a freaking sexual object!"

Then he gave a look at his watch.

"You know what? My break's almost over, you two have fun"

"Wait, I'm sorry!" Tyler said as he watched his best friend walking away. Then he looked at Jeremy, who seemed broken.

"I was in love with her Ty, it wasn't just "screwing Vicki Donovan" to me"

"I know, I'm sorry" then Tyler went close to Jeremy and raised his arms "Go ahead: hit me"

"What?"

"Last time I talked about her that way you pushed me against a locker. If you wanna do something like that again I get it, I deserve it"

"Dude, I think we're over this, don't you? I mean, after that you refused to fight me when your dad took us outside"

"Yeah, I do. But when it comes to Vicki... I wish I had cared more about her but I didn't, and I still can't care more"

"That's because you didn't actually knew her, you didn't even tried to"

"That's your opinion, but honestly I'm sure there wasn't anything interesting in her for me, except her body"

As he said this Tyler continued playing. He knew it was bad to say that but he felt like he could tell Jeremy anything, even stuffs that hurt. The boy told him his dad was a dick after all. But still, he knew some of his words could have consequences, so he looked back at Jeremy to see his reaction about what he just said: he was looking at him with disapproval but didn't seem really angry.

"I hope you're not mad, I'm just being honest"

"I kinda am but that's fine, I mean, I'm not surprised. I'll get used to it eventually"

"Look, if it can make you feel any better I've felt this way about most of the girls I've been with. Actually, I don't think I've ever been in love with a girl"

When Tyler said that Jeremy saw an opportunity to find out if Tyler was gay or not without mentioning the kiss, and decided to take it.

"Have you ever been in love with a guy?"

Tyler never actually wondered that. He knew he liked Jeremy a lot, that he had feelings he wish he didn't have. But he didn't know if it was love or not, since he didn't know what it precisely felt like. What actually mattered was why Jeremy was wondering. Did Tyler do something that would make him wonder?

"What? Why are you asking that?"

"Just wondering"

Tyler didn't believe this thought would come randomly into Jeremy's mind. He did something, but he didn't know what.

"I haven't, okay? What would make you think that?"Jeremy started to open his mouth but Tyler immediatly stopped him. Jeremy knew something, the only thing Tyler could do would be limitate the damages "Look, I'm gonna make you a confidence. Lately, I've been... wondering what it would be like to... do stuffs... with a guy. And I've been tempted into trying it, but I already feel like this was just a momentary bi-curious phase"

"Bi-curious phase?"

"Yeah"

"So..."

Matt cut Jeremy as he came back with three drinks in his hand.

"Hey, sorry I left like this. These are on me"

"You bought us drinks because Tyler pissed you off?"

"Some beverage are free for me, one of the few advantages in working here"

"Sorry again for what I said earlier"

"I forgive you"

Tyler rose his glass

"To Vicky"

His two friends rose their glass as well, repeated what he just said and drank. Matt broke the silence that followed.

"I gotta get back to work, you guys can start a new game"

Matt walked away, Tyler tidied the balls and installed them as Jeremy watched. When Tyler finished he handed the queue to the younger boy.

"Come on, show me your skills"

As Tyler watched Jeremy playing questions were running through his head. What did Tyler do to Jeremy when he was drunk? What are his feelings precisely? What does Jeremy know about them? Did he buy that bi-curious excuse?

The answer to the last question was yes. Jeremy believed that Tyler just kissed him by curiosity. He was relieved to finally know the point of this kiss. Turned out it was practically nothing. Now that he thought that Tyler didn't especially had feelings for him Jeremy didn't see the point of wondering what would be with Tyler like. His interest of a possible relationship with the guy faded little by little. And he finally just saw him as a friend again.


	4. Help me out

**A/N:** This takes place at 2x06. I just extended the scene where Tyler talks with Matt and Jeremy

Matt and Tyler were at Tyler's mansion, helping decorting for the Masquerade ball. Tyler used to love that party, and so did his dad. This was one of the few things they actually shared and not one of the plenty of things his father practically forced him to like. He could remember all of the times they've been helping decorating together, even when Richard was elected mayor he kept helping decorating with him even though he didn't have to, because it was a tradition to them. Even though he didn't like the balls because he always had to make a good figure, decorating has always been one of his best memories with his father. But this year he's gone, forever. And even thought this year he's decorating with his best friend, the moment he's spending is just another painful reminder of what he's lost. When he was seeing Matt at the top of the ladder, hanging the lantern, he thought his dad was supposed to be there. Though his best friend's company wasn't the worse, and he had to think about something else. So Tyler decided to start a conversation.

"So... How's it going with Caroline?"

"It's funny you're asking, I was wondering the same thing"

"Is it that complicated?"

"I can't even tell if we're still together. She's been acting so weird since the accident" Matt said as he climbed down the ladder.

"It must be some post-traumatic stress, it's normal when you have a near death experience" explains Tyler as he gave him another lantern.

"I don't know. I mean, you almost died too. And you seem to recover pretty well" Matt says climbing the ladder

"Well, finding out that my father _did_ die kind of made me forget about almost dying" Tyler answers with a sarcastic tone

Matt stopped hanging the lantern and looked at Tyler. He remembered his best friend was going through much worse than he was, it made him feel stupid and selfish.

"Oh men, I'm sorry..."

"That's fine"

"How are you dealing with it?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Matt didn't insist and went back to his lantern. He knew that Tyler never wanted to show weakness or sensitivity. Even though not insisting made him feel helpless he knew that it was the way to behave with Tyler.

"Let's go back to you, what are you going to do with Caroline?" Tyler asks

"I don't know. I have no idea how to handle her now."

"Why don't you just drop it?"

"Because I love her Ty"

"How do you even know that?"

"You've never felt it before right?"

Tyler didn't answer while Matt came down to him for another lantern.

"I'm not even surprised" said Matt smiling

When Tyler took another lantern for Matt, he noticed Jeremy was there. Tyler knew that he hasn't been in love before, but didn't know if he was currently. He became curious about it, even if it scared the crap out of him. So he asked his best friend as he gave him the lantern.

"Enlighten me then! What's love like?"

"First of all, it's when you don't see someone as a sexual object" Matt answers while climbing the ladder

"Dude, how many times will I have to apologize for Vicky?"

"I wasn't even thinking specifically about her, you've been a douche to all of the girls you've been with"

"Because I haven't loved any of them"

"You didn't need to love them. Compassion is enough to treat a girl right"

"So what's love?"

"Why this sudden interest for love?" Matt asks climbing down the ladder.

"I'm just trying to understand how you feel" Tyler says as he handed a lantern to Matt.

Matt stayed down the ladder, keeping the lantern in his hand.

"You never asked me when Elena broke up with me"

"I didn't care that much back then, now I'm more concerned about you"

"It's not because you're falling in love and wonder if you actually are?"

"No, it's not!"

Matt didn't believe that. Considering how Tyler was about hiding his sensitivity, it was obvious he wouldn't admit being in love, especially with someone he wasn't not dating. Tyler doubted that Matt didn't believe him. It was okay though, he knew he could trust Matt. But he couldn't tell him about Jeremy, someone could overhear them or Matt could be a less good liar than Tyler is. And he wasn't ready to take the risk of ruining his reputation yet.

"Well love..." Matt started to explain "There are the basics stuffs: heart beating fast, blushing, legs shaking..."

"Those are actual stuffs? I thought these were only in books"

"No dude, that's real" Matt answers giggling

Tyler thought of when his heart was beating unusually fast everytime he had a contact with Jeremy. But he never blushed as far as he knew, and didn't have the shaking legs either. Still, he tried to look for other symptoms.

"So... stomach pains are real too?" Tyler asks thinking of all of the times he's been jealous of Jeremy.

"You've read it somewhere uh?" Matt says obviously pretending he didn't suspect Tyler being in love.

"Yeah, in a comic" Tyler answers playing the game.

"Yes, this is real too. There's also this sensation of burning inside, it makes you feel consumed and powerful at the same time. Being with her is magical, her presence is addictive, your world practically revolves around her... In short, it's the stronger feeling in the world"

"Even stronger than grief?"

"... Honestly, I don't know. You should ask Jeremy, he has known both"

The irony of this made Tyler want to laugh, but he had to pretend this was totally normal.

"Yeah, I'll ask him"

Matt climbed the ladder again to hang the other lantern. During this time Tyler tried to think of his feelings for Jeremy precisely. He was pretty much addicted to him since his father's funeral, like drugs, but in a saner way. He was the only one who could make him feel fine, he brought pauses to the constant pain he was going though. Tyler had a blind trust towards him, and he never regretted it. He thinks Jeremy is full of pras and can hardly find cons. Everything he does Tyler thinks he does it better than anyone else. When he was with Jeremy he felt comfortable and anxious at the same time, and there was also this something he couldn't put into words, was this something love?

"Can you pass me another lantern please?"

Matt's voice brought Tyler back to reality.

"Yeah, sure"

He looked under the tables and handed Matt the last lantern.

"It's the last one"

Matt took the lantern and climbed the ladder while his best friend continued the conversation.

"So... all of the stuffs you've been describing to me, that's how you feel about Caroline"

"Yeah, I just love her! But I don't know if it's reciprocated. I can't tell how she feels. Well, how she feels for me, her emotions on the other side she expresses them very well. I mean, she's this amazing girl one minute and then this raging jealous freak the next" Matt answers as he was climbing down the stairs.

"Look, you know what I think about Caroline Forbes. She's an insecure narcotic bitchy little twig"

"Hey!"

"But the girl's got heart, she means well. You just get the mean with the best sometimes"

He envied Matt, to be able to date the person he loved. Even if he was jealous he wished the best for his best friend, he wanted Matt to continue having with Caroline this thing Tyler couldn't have with Jeremy.

Matt gave it a thought and answered "Yeah. I'm gonna go get an extra. I'll be right back"

As Matt was walking away Tyler walked towards Jeremy, pretending he wasn't seeing him. He had to know what it would feel like to be around him, now that he knows what's love like, he could see if that was what he was feeling for Jeremy.

"Hey man" says his crush who noticed him

Tyler turned his face, the sight of Jeremy made him speechless. His heart started beating faster so he turned his face back immediatly so it would stop. He didn't want to do this anymore, he wanted to run away. But Jeremy already talked to him, there was no turning back. All Tyler knew he could do was saying just one word that wouldn't screw things up.

"Hey!" he answered

"Hey, so I did a little research on that stone you showed me"

 _Damn!_ He got rid of the moonstone, how could this werewolf thing be thrown into his face again? Besides, why would Jeremy actually care? The surprise made Tyler turn immediatly.

"What? Why?"

 _Fast heart beating again!_ Tyler turned his back on Jeremy again and took a discreet deep breath as the other one was talking.

"I don't know. Curiosity, boredom..."

Tyler faced Jeremy, acting natural, even though he was twice uncomfortable: on one hand he was talking to the guy he was potentially in love with and on the other hand this same guy was mentioning his family curse he didn't want to talk about. But Jeremy did researches, the least he could do was listening a bit.

"What did it say?"

The second Jeremy started talking again Tyler looked down, this situation was way too uncomfortable for him. He didn't want to look at who he liked the best talking about what he liked the less.

"Well, it turns out that it's part of this Aztec legend but I want to make sure it's the same kind of stone. You think I could er... check it out again?"

"No. I gave it to my uncle"

The news shocked Jeremy, why giving Mason the moonstone? He thought he was the only one Tyler could trust!

"Why did you do that?"

This time Tyler really faced Jeremy, he had to made it clear he never wanted him to mention it again.

"Because I'm done with legends and curses. I don't want anything to do with it, okay?"

Jeremy got troubled: he could neither get the moonstone neither talk about werewolves with Tyler again! Their relationship suddently lost half of its interest, but he tried to pretend it didn't matter.

"Yeah, yeah sure. It's probably… Just, uh, stupid folklore anyways. Forget it."

"Okay"

During the silence Jeremy looked for something else to talk about while Tyler was trying to figure out his feelings. All that he knew right now was that he was feeling uncomfortable, but being with Jeremy was still enjoyable. Even if it was a small talk with one of his least favorite subjects of conversations he liked being with Jeremy. The latter broke the silence

"Hey, do you still have my werewolves scratches? I couldn't find them when you gave me my backpack back" Jeremy asks

"Oh yeah sure. They're in my bedroom. Come with me, I'll give them back"

Tyler started walking away followed by Jeremy.

"Great thanks"

Tyler kept talking as they were walking though the living room.

"I hope you don't mind, I was just thinking about the curse and it made me want to see the drawings. Then I forgot to put them back in your bag"

"No problem man, I get it"

Everytime Tyler hears "I get it" from Jeremy he feels like the other one is entering his soul, like he was actually understanding everything he did and felt. That made Tyler feel overwhelmed, that was probably why he had this blind trust towards him.

When they arrived to Tyler's bedroom he opened a drawer and looked for Jeremy's notebook.

"They're with my other drawings, I'll get them"

"Your other drawings? Can I see some of them?"

Tyler freaked out a bit. He was afraid Jeremy would see the ones of him. But he quickly took others from his drawer and closed it.

"Yeah sure. Here"

Tyler gave a few papers and the notebook to Jeremy then leant against the wall, crossing his arms, while his crush sat on his bed.

"Thanks" Jeremy briefly looked through the drawings and looked back at Tyler "These are the same you showed me when we worked on the Willow Creek project together, you didn't draw since?"

"Like I said, not much. Nothing I finished at least"

"Can I still see an unfinished one?"

"It wouldn't interest you"

"I'm always interested"

Tyler thought for a few seconds and answered.

"Okay, just because it's you"

To Jeremy's surprise, he walked away from his drawer and looked in his bin.

"Wow, you must have really hated it"

After digging Tyler gave Jeremy a ball of paper.

"This was a one-shot that I drew under... emotions"

 **Song: Never Say Never by The Fray** or **I'm With You by Avril Lavigne**

Jeremy unfolded it and saw a drawing of a stumbling boy on a floating rock, around him there were human bodies attached to the wall with knifes, one of the bodies were unfinished, the boy's eyes and eyebrows haven't been drawn and the entire scratch is crossed out.

"Well, this is... different from what I saw before"

"Because of what I drew or how I drew?"

"It's not as great as what I've seen before, but it's not that bad for a one-shot."

Jeremy looked at Tyler, he saw that he needed to talk about what he drew. So he looked back at the drawing and kept talking.

"You don't usually draw dark stuffs either, that's more my type. You're more into drawing athletes, cities and superheroes"

Jeremy starred at the scratch and put his hand on the boy, then the bodies. He could relate to this feeling of seeing everyone he knows dying, but didn't get what the floating rock meant. After giving it a thought he understood it was linked to the knowledge of the supernatural world, having a reality completly changed. Jeremy didn't feel that way about it, to him it gave a purpose in his life, while it made Tyler feel lost. Jeremy looked back at his friend and saw how much he could use one.

"Is this how you're feeling?" he asks full of compassion

"Alone, lost and confused?" Tyler uncrossed his arms and started walking around the room "Pretty much: people die on me, stuffs I stopped believing in since I was 6 turned out to be real and involving my family... " then he sat on the chair on his desk, facing Jeremy "I thought drawing would help me evacuating but it didn't work. Did you try it when your parents died?"

"To the contrary, it made me drop it. You and I didn't really grief the same way: you tried to give a precise idea of your emotions, while I tried to forget mines by getting high"

"We're not that different, I tried to drawn my emotions by getting drunk remember? Moreover, the drawing thing didn't work with me. I'm more into turning all my bad emotions into hate"

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Tyler didn't realised how much he was opening himself until Jeremy asked him this. He was just so comfortable with him he could tell him everything ,but his feelings. First he thought he went too far, but confiding in his crush felt so good he decided to continue anyway.

"Because you seems to be the ony one who can understand how I feel." Tyler stood up and walked toward his bed "We may not be the same persons but we've been through the same" then he sat on his bed next to Jeremy "Plus you're understanding, when you found out what type of person my father was you were ready to forgive me for everything I've put you through. When you came to me that night I was... sad. And I converted it into anger, that's why I punched you. And I'm sorry for that"

It was so weird for Jeremy to see Tyler that way. It wasn't the first time he felt this close friendship, but he always thought Tyler turned into a better person since the funerals. He just understood the guy has always been that way. This made Jeremy realising that Tyler has hidden his true self for a long time, that the guy he used to hate actually had this person he now likes so much on the inside.

"It's okay" Jeremy answers. He was still confused though. Why did Tyler hide it? Why hiding such a nice personnality?

"No, it's not. But I won't do it anymore, if I have to be sad around you, I will be sad around you."

 _And if I fell attraction for you, I will fight harder to restrain it_ Tyler thought.

Jeremy didn't know what to answer, he was just thinking about what his friend was going through. As Tyler was looking at him, he saw the broken boy he used to bully again. Even though he seemed to feel better, he realised this kind of pain could never completly go away. And thought about what he put Jeremy through when he lost his parents.

"I'm not only sorry for that, I'm sorry about everything" A mix of rage and sadness started to invade Tyler, he got so ashamed he couldn't continue looking at Jeremy "God! If I had known what you were going through, I wouldn't have been so awful to you! I would've help you through this... Who am I kidding? I was a real douchebag back then, but still, I would have left you alone instead of dragging you even downer."

"Tyler, are you okay?"

Tyler started to calm a bit when he heard Jeremy's voice, so he looked at him again. But even if the sight of Jeremy was pleasing and relaxing Tyler was still feeling awfully bad.

"No, I'm not! And I'm sick of pretending I've got my life all together while everything is falling apart! People are keep trying to comfort me by honoring my dad, but it only reminds me of what I lost!"

"Ty, I'm so sorry..."

Jeremy is about to put his arm around Tyler's shoulder to give him a hug but the latter stops him.

"Whoah, what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to give you a hug"

"No homo"

Crap, why did he say that? Jeremy had doubts and homophobia is now known to be the gayiest thing! But Jeremy wasn't thinking of Tyler's potential attraction, but about the fact that the douchebag he used to hate came back to the surface again and totally ruined the moment.

"What? Is it gay to hug a guy who grieves his dad?" Jeremy asks pissed "Whatever, I gotta go" he says while getting up

As Jeremy was starting to walk away Tyler felt like an idiot. Why did he do that? He had to stop pushing Jeremy away everytime he was afraid to feel something!

"Wait!"

Jeremy stopped and turned to Tyler. The latter walked towards his crush and gave him a hug. Jeremy was surprised at first but then hugged back. It felt good, Jeremy felt a connexion with Tyler, like he finally learned to know who he actually was, what kind of person was hiding behind the dick who slept with Vicky. And it was a great person, a person who was more than the owner of the moonstone, a person that he wouldn't use for Damon's purpose anymore, a person different from him on the outside but so alike on the inside. Inside that he seemed to be the only one to know about, which made Jeremy feel exclusive. It felt even better for Tyler. He was letting himself go, squeezed very hard and even clenched his fists into Jeremy's skin. It felt like he was exploding from inside, like he was loose but strong at the same time. He faced what he was afraid to feel for so long. And that was the best thing he has ever felt.

It was love. Tyler knows this now. He was in love with Jeremy, and finally learned to accept this truth.

 **A/N:** Damn, I must have watched the scene between Tyler and Jeremy dizains of times to make this as close as this was in the show and catch any potential sign of attraction in Tyler. But that was totally worth it! Please review :)


	5. Mason's last words

**A/N:** Still in 2x06. I don't know if this chapter is really clear. You can tell me if there are confusing stuffs or english mistakes, I'll try to correct them.

"Shouldn't you two be helping downstairs?"

Tyler opened his eyes and saw his uncle, with crossed arms and judgy eyes. He quickly grabbed his crush's shoulders and pulled him away. Jeremy didn't get why Tyler was embarrased to hug him. Maybe it was a Lockwood tradition to forbid men having sensitivity. Or maybe Tyler and Mason both knew that he was working the enemy? No, Tyler wouldn't trust him that much if he knew. But Mason probably knew, seeing the look in his eyes and considering Damon's lack of discretion about these things.

Jeremy wasn't afraid though, he just gave Mason his dark eyes back and answered.

"Yeah, we should" then he walked away without looking at Tyler or Mason "See you around Tyler"

Tyler walked to the door and watched Jeremy walking away, disappointed. Then he thought about the day of his father's funeral when Mason did the exact same thing, so he turned towards his uncle.

"Seriously?"

Mason made a step forward as he was talking "Do you think you're honoring your father's memory like this?"

"Come on, I can stop helping for five minutes!" Tyler said as he was starting to walk away to find Jeremy.

But Mason stopped him with his hand.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it"

Tyler didn't answer, what was he talking about? He couldn't know about this could he?

Mason continued talking "You think that now your father's gone you can finally start your little romance?"

Damn, he knew! Tyler freaked out but didn't let it show.

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew it since the day I came back to Mystic Falls. I heard your heart beating faster than usual and understood, so I followed the sound of it to see who you fell in love with. Imagine my surprise when I came in and saw you with that boy"

So Mason knew before Tyler, how weird. He didn't like what his uncle has become. Especially his super-hightened hearing, and his lack of discretion. How could he say all of this out loud? Anxious, Tyler looked around to make sure no one else heard.

"No one else is there, I could hear if anyone was coming" the wolf reassured him.

Okay, maybe the super-hightened hearing wasn't that bad after all. Even if Tyler didn't really trust his uncle anymore, he knew he could when it was about keeping the last remaining Lockwood inheritor's potential homosexuality a secret. If it was just between him and his uncle it was fine, so he wasn't afraid to speak anymore.

"Alright, I love him. So what? My sentimental life is none of your damn business"

Tyler entered his room and started closing the door when Mason held it back. The teen looked at him annoyed, but stepped back as his uncle was entering the room as well. The wolf closed the door and looked at his nephew.

"It can be. Have you told him?"

"No. And I don't plan on doing that, I know he won't love me back. So don't worry, the family's pride is safe"

"What? This isn't what I'm talking about! I'm not your father, I don't care about the family's pride! Have you told him about the werewolves?"

Tyler smirked "Oh, this I did"

Mason sighted. Of course he told him! Young love, why does it have to turn teenagers into idiots?

"I don't think you should trust that guy" says Mason

"I still trust him more than you"

"That's stupid! You can stop trusting me if you want to, but in this case you shouldn't trust anyone anymore. How much do you even know about him?"

"I've known him my whole life, I know who he is"

"Do you? I've pretended to be human for a year, you've pretended to be straight for two years, why wouldn't he have something to hide as well?"

"I trust my instincts"

"You mean your feelings." Mason walked away, opened the door, stopped and looked back at his nephew "Think about it"

Then he walked away. Tyler didn't want to follow him. How could he lie to him for weeks and then tell him not to trust the only person he was feeling secure with? Instead he decided to wait a moment in his room before going back helping with Matt, or Jeremy if he can find him first.

* * *

When he heard the young Gilbert's voice, tied in Damon's chair, Mason felt a little satisfaction in being right about being suspicious about him. Sadly, his nephew hadn't been. Tyler's heartbeat was so loud and fast when he was around Jeremy, anyone with a supernatural hearing could tell that he was in love with him. This was probably why the vampires used the young boy to get informations from Tyler. Mason felt bad for him, to be used by his first love. Though Tyler was young, it was his age to fall in love with the wrong people. While with experience Mason managed to fall in love with the right person. Tyler loved someone who was manipulating him while Mason loved someone who was helping him. Katherine was an amazing woman, she was doing everything she could to get him rid of his curse. But Mason wasn't stupid, he wasn't trusting her like Tyler was trusting Jeremy.

Jeremy had a lot of feelings in mind as he was watching Damon torturing Mason. He was satisfied to see the guy who recently tried to kill his sister suffer, he was also feeling useful and strong for contributing in this, but he was also feeling bad about it. Because in spite of everything Mason was a person, and Jeremy couldn't help feeling compassion. Especially when he undertstood Mason did this for love and stupidity. The actual guilty person in this was Katherine, again. Mason was just her toy in this. A toy who didn't mind killing a weak human in cold blood though. That made Jeremy feel a bit better. But much less better when he understood Damon was going to do the unfixable.

"It's time to take a walk, Jeremy" The vampire tells him

He was going to kill him. No, Jeremy didn't want that to happen. Mason maybe deserved some torture but he didn't deserve to die.

"I'm staying" Jeremy answers

"No, you should go"

"I'm staying, Damon. He's got enough"

Seeing Jeremy not letting him die gave Mason hope. He knew that he was going to die, but he still had hope for his nephew. Jeremy clearly wasn't as heartless as Damon, maybe a part of him actually cared about Tyler.

Mason begged to Jeremy "Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him"

Hearing Tyler's name reminded Jeremy that Mason wasn't just Katherine's partner, he was also Tyler's uncle. What would happen to him if he lost another relative? He couldn't let this happen!

"Damon…" Jeremy almost whispers

Mason saw it, he saw that Jeremy cared. He knew that Jeremy would help Tyler. But would Damon let him? This hope faded away when he saw Damon strangling Jeremy, he definitely had the boy under control.

Damon yells to Jeremy "You want to be a part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf; he'll kill me the first chance he got so you suck it up or leave!"

Then he released him. Jeremy knew that he couldn't stop this. Damn it! He was with Damon what the hell was he expecting? That he would use soft psychology on Mason to get what he wanted then let him go?

"He wants me to kill him anyway" Damon went back to Mason "Don't you Mason? Really is a curse, isn't it?"

Even if death would be a relief for Mason what would it do to Tyler? Jeremy left against his will, angry.

As he was walking away Jeremy felt a pinch in his stomach. He just let Tyler's uncle die! He even helped in his murder! What was the point in killing him? Couldn't they just convince him that Katherine was just a manipulative bitch who wasn't in love with him? He replayed in his head what Damon told him this morning _"Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic"_. He didn't want to admit it but Damon was right. He was feeling alone, lost, he needed adventure to feel useful or whatever else that would make him feel he was worth something. But it wasn't how he felt anymore. Having blood on his hands made him feel guilty and even more lost. He was still going to continue being involved in the supernatural world though, because wether he wanted this or not it was part of his life, and ignoring it was the worse solution. But he was gonna do it another way, he wasn't going to work with Damon anymore.

But what was he gonna do about Tyler? How can he still be friends with the nephew of the person he just got killed?

 **A/N:** I made this one pretty fast since it was probably the least interesting chapter, but a big turning point in Jeremy and Tyler's realtionship. I made a big part of the new chapter, it's probably gonna come out fast as well ;)

UPDATE: It's probably different from the last time you read it: I changed a part of Tyler and Mason's dialogue. After publishing it I saw 2x01 again and it reminded me that Tyler hasn't seen Mason in years, so it didn't made any sense that he told him. And after thinking about I also realised it didn't make sense that he would tell anyone at 14 years old, since he couldn't even tell himself back then.


	6. Avoiding

**A/N:** Hey! Okay, first of all, I said it would PROBABLY come out fast. Still, I'm sorry for the waiting. I came back to school and with the work I have, it's gonna take time before I publish new chapters (I'd say two or three months, but again it's not sure). Anyways, enjoy this one! It's the longest for the moment :)

As Elena was driving him to school Jeremy couldn't stop thinking about how much he hated Katherine. Jenna was at the hospital because of her. This psycho asked his aunt to stab herself and what for? Just to break a couple she didn't like? He couldn't lose another person he loved, especially not for such a stupid reason!

It was also Katherine's fault if Mason became their enemies, if Damon had to kill him, if Jeremy had to be involved in his murder and if Tyler had to lose his uncle shortly after losing his father. Tyler wouldn't be grieving though, since Damon covered up the murder and made everyone believe Mason was gone back to Florida. But still, his uncle wasn't ther anymore. To Jeremy hiding this from Tyler was worse than telling him the truth. He was so upset when Elena hid Vicki's death from him, and now he has to do the same thing! He could never look Tyler in the eyes again knowing he let his uncle die. He couldn't talk to him again, lying to him and pretending to believe his uncle went back home...

When Elena stopped at the red light she gave a look to her brother and noticed there was something wrong.

"Jeremy, are you okay?"

He didn't answer. That was a stupid question, how could they be okay with a psycho vampire ruining their lifes? Elena guessed the answer was no, so she tried to comfort her brother.

"Jenna is going to be okay, I promise. And even if she gets really bad, we can still feed her with vampire blood and compel her to forget"

"It's not only that... I witnessed torture and a murder yesterday. And that was for the first time, well, the first time that I kept in memory"

Elena looked away uncomfortable, knowing he was talking about Vicki. Jeremy saw that even she couldn't look at him in the eyes thinking about it. He realised this guilt could never go away, which made him even more sure that his friendship with Tyler was screwed. He was going to miss him, he really liked sharing stuffs with him: arts, grief... In spite of the appearances they really had a lot in common, and Jeremy was one the few people who knew it. That was the only thing left that was making Jeremy feel special: seeing what a great person Tyler was behind his mask of shallowness. Just like he did with Vicki... Vicki, that made him remember he was talking about her with his sister, and that he left her uncomfortable with the thought of his first love. So he went back to the conversation they were having.

"Sorry I brought this up Elena"

"Don't be, it was my fault. I shouldn't have lied to you in the first place. But let's go back to you: how did it feel to witness a murder?"

"Actually I didn't see Damon killing Mason, he made me leave before"

"Still, how did the rest feel? The torture, knowing about the murder..."

"Weird."

"I've been through this kind of things too Jer, I know it feels more than that"

"We're arrived."

She understood he didn't want to talk about it, but Elena didn't want to leave her brother like this.

"You know, since I found out what Stefan was I had to witness more murders than I can count"

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Jeremy said as he was leaving the car.

"No, it's not..."

Elena left the car as well, went in front of Jeremy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, it happens to all of us and it's going to happen again. This is one of the reasons why I didn't want you to get involved. But now that you made your choice, you have to face the consequences"

"You're right, that was my choice. And I'm gonna have to be stronger than that"

Jeremy gave his sister a quick hug and left her to go to his class.

 **Song: Bad Karma by Ida Maria**

Before he had the time to get inside the school he saw Tyler Lockwood and stopped. The other guy haven't seen him yet but he was too close to the front door: Jeremy couldn't reach it without being seen by his ex-friend. So he looked around to see if he could talk to anyone before he could be able to enter the school without facing an awkward situation. After looking a bit he saw Caroline. She was sitting on one of the benches, turning her back on the table. She seemed a bit angry. It was like she chose to be alone, but Jeremy decided give a shot in talking to her anyway. He walked toward her and stayed up in front of her, turning his back to the front door.

"Hey Caroline, what's up?"

Caroline rose her head, still looking pissed. Not that Jeremy was annoying her, just that the fact he showed up didn't affect her mood at all.

"Hey Jer. Nothing new, just avoiding Matt, as usual. By the way, can you move a bit to your left please? You'd be hiding me better"

Jeremy was surprised at first, he never managed to understand Matt and Caroline's current relationship. But moving a step to his left wasn't much of an effort, so he did as she said.

"Yeah sure" he answers.

"Thanks"

It was weird for Jeremy to see Caroline like this, she used to be so smiling before. Even if Miss Mystic Falls wasn't always happy when she wasn't she would at least fake smile. But that was back then, when she was human and didn't have actual problems. Turning into a vampire really changed her: the way she worked, her personnality... Elena already told Jeremy she was growing stronger, more confident and more selfless. For the first time in a long time he started to find her interesting. He wondered how much being a vampire changed the blonde.

"Why are you on your own?" Jeremy asked, breaking the silence

"Elena went inside but I can't reach the front door without being seen by Matt, so I'm waiting for him to move"

Jeremy gave a quick look to Tyler and saw he was talking to Caroline's boyfriend (though he wasn't sure if he still was). He hasn't notice him in the first place. So here they were, him and Caroline, avoiding the two dudes glued to the front door. That was a damn coincidence. He couldn't help but giggle, which annoyed Caroline.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Sorry, it's just that I'm avoiding Tyler and they're together. It's a funny concidence"

"Really?" she smiled, probably for the first time of the day "You're right, it is funny! And practical: we can team up! You hide me while I watch them so that I can tell you when they leave"

The blonde got so exited when she told Jeremy her plan, he was surprised to see how fast her mood changed with such a small detail. It was probably because she was a vampire, Anna told him that when you become a vampire your emotions get hightened. Even if it didn't seem to take much Jeremy was still feeling satisfied for cheering the young vampire up and smiled as well.

"It is practical"

"Why are you avoiding Tyler?"

"I'm feeling guilty about his uncle's death"

Caroline's smile faded and she started to get angry.

"I killed two innocent people less than a week ago, in front of my mum! Then she hated me more than she already did! Then when she finally decided to accept me the way I am I had to erase her memory! And now, I have to see her everyday, lie to her and think about what I did! How do you think I am feeling?"

She realised she let herself go when she saw Jeremy's intrigued face. She starred at him ashamed, then put her face in her hands.

"God, I'm sorry! That was because of the emotions..."

"It's fine, I get it"

"They're so invading! Sometimes I'm tempted into turning them off"

"I can relate. I've even tried to become a vampire so that I could be able to do that"

"Really? When?"

"The day before you turned into one, I think. I drank vampire blood and tried to kill myself with Elena's meds. But I didn't take enough of them and the vampire blood just healed me"

"Believe me, you're lucky. Katherine didn't miss me with that pillow"

Katherine, again. She really is the source of all of their current problems!

Matt wasn't really focused on his conversation with Tyler. He spent most of it throwing glances at Caroline. Even when Jeremy came in front of her he kept looking where he knew she was, in case she would move. Tyler noticed his best friend's lack of attention.

"Earth to Matt! What was I saying?"

"She's avoiding me"

Tyler made himself a reason that they couldn't talk about football for the moment. So he talked to Matt about the only thing that was running through his head.

"Caroline?"

"Yeah, she stayed by herself for like 5 minutes"

"So what? She must be waiting for Elena or Bonnie" Tyler says trying to reassure Matt

"She's not, I already saw Bonnie and Elena must be there already since her brother is. I can even see him talking to Caroline right now"

"Jeremy's here?"

Tyler looked where Matt was looking and saw his crush. For the first time in his life he could actually enjoy looking at him. All of the other times he used to feel anger, shame, or guilt, for liking it, for liking him. He still wasn't feeling completly well, knowing his feelings couldn't be reciprocated. But this was the first time he was looking at Jeremy knowing and accepting he was in love. And not restraining or denying his feelings made him feel a way he wouldn't have suspect the existence of a few weeks ago. He was hypnotized by the sight of his crush, like he had different eyes that made all of Jeremy looking magical. Even if he was from behind Tyler could still recognize him because of his specific haircut. It wasn't specific just because he had long hair for a guy but also because they're adjusted a specific way. And Tyler could recognize it over hundreds even if Jeremy often changes his hair, but always manages to make them look great no matter the lengh. Not only because he was good at doing his hair but also because almost anything suits him. Probably because of his perfectly proportionned face. He could never tell if his traits are square or round, it was kind of a perfect combination between the two. Yeah, anything could suit this beautiful mesmerizing face...

"Earth to Tyler!" says Matt using the same tone Tyler did a few minutes ago.

Damn, he spent too much time staring! How could he be drooling so much just over a haircut? He had to come up quickly with a good excuse, making believe he was observing and not staring.

"Are you sure he's with Caroline? I can't see who he's talking to. All that I can see is a pair of pink leggins and black shoes."

"I know it's her. I've seen her before he came and I know these leggings and shoes, they're hers"

"You can recognize her based on a piece of clothes?"

"Love can make your brain do surprising stuffs"

"Why is he even with her? I thought he would come with us"

"You two are spending a lot of time together now uh?"

Tyler didn't like the way Matt was talking. Was his best friend having doubts? Though he couldn't deny what was just said, they did spend a lot of time together lately. Ever since they talked about werewolves there wasn't a day where they didn't see each other.

"Yeah, he's a good confident. He's the only one who understands what I'm going through" Tyler answers

"Maybe he doesn't want to spend all of his time comforting you. It's not like you did the same to him when his parents died"

The dark-haired got embarrased. He really hated thinking about that time where he used to make Jeremy's life hell. How could he be so cruel to someone just because he was afraid of his feelings?

"You're right" he agreed, thinking he didn't deserve his crush's kindness.

Matt was feeling a bit jealous of Jeremy. He was the only one who also knew what it felt like to lose a parent, so the only one who was able to cheer Tyler up. Though he knew that feeling was ridiculous, his best friend needed someone to understand him and Matt couldn't be this person. He had to accept that he wasn't Tyler's only close friend anymore.

"Well, I hope he's not gonna replace me" the blonde said with a joking tone.

"As if anyone could replace my man! Come on, let's go to class"

Before they entered the building Matt gave a last look to Caroline and Tyler a last look to Jeremy. He was disappointed, he was hoping they could spend the day together. But it was fine, next time Tyler sees him they will be able to talk.

* * *

Jeremy was satisfied that he managed to avoid Tyler and be on time at his english class. Well, he wasn't really satisfied of avoiding Tyler, but he just couldn't look at him without thinking about what he has done to his uncle. And even when he wasn't looking at him he could hardly stop thinking about Mason tied up in Damon's chair, crying, fed with wolfsbane. This was the most horrible thing Jeremy has ever witnessed, he still couldn't believe he's been a part of this. Then he remembered this anger he could have when someone harms his family, he didn't know how far this could go until that moment. This was ironic because that made him become the one who harms family, he harmed his favorite friend's uncle. If Tyler knew what he did he wouldn't want to be his friend anymore, they would even go back to being enemies again. It made Jeremy think about that period, all of this times they fought, when Tyler punched him... It made him feel like all of the things he endured back then he deserves them now. It made him feel a bit relieved. A bit.

When he left his classroom Jeremy walked immediatly through the corridor, hoping he wouldn't cross Tyler's path. Crap! He was the first person he saw when he reached the door, and there were only 10 feet between them! He was hoping the crowd would hide him but Tyler and Matt saw him back.

"Hey Jer!"

Jeremy didn't answer and walked faster as he heard Tyler's voice. The latter stood still, astonished, watching his crush walking away.

"What the hell was that?"

"Maybe he didn't see you"

"Maybe he didn't see me. But he definitely heard me and walked faster"

"Maybe he was in a hurry"

Tyler looked at his best friend. It reminded him the problem Matt had this morning with Caroline. What if Tyler was living the same thing? He hesitated asking, but he did anyway.

"Do you think he's avoiding me too?"

Matt giggle, amused that they switched roles. But Matt thought Tyler wasn't avoided by the person he loves, but by a friend. He didn't know his best friend and him were both feeling the same pain and anxiety.

"Well, if you are..." the blonde said as he was tapping hid best friend's shoulder "Welcome to the club! Now let's go, we're gonna be late for football practise"

Tyler really hoped Matt was right, and that Jeremy was just in a hurry.

* * *

At lunch time Tyler decided to wait in front of Jeremy's english class so that they could talk. He really felt like a creepy stalker for doing this, but he needed to be with Jeremy. When his crush walked through the door Tyler came in front of him.

"Hey Jer"

Damn it! And the corridor wasn't crowded enough to disappear! Jeremy had to face Tyler this time.

"Hey Tyler!" He answered, unable to hide well how uncomfortable he was feeling "Sorry for dodging you this morning. I was afraid of being late for chemistry; my teacher is a real dick with late students"

"No problem. Do you wanna have lunch with me and my friends?"

Jeremy couldn't stand seeing Tyler like this, so innocent. He wasn't supposed to be happy to see Jeremy. He was suppose to be angry at him for letting his uncle die! It was like they were in two different dimensions, Jeremy in the one where Mason died and Tyler in the one where Mason was back in Florida. He wished they could be back into the same dimension. He wished he could tell Tyler or be compelled to forget. But he couldn't do any of those, telling Tyler would put people in danger and forgetting would force Elena to lie to him again.

Though he really wanted to tell Tyler. Even if the lie seemed to do him more good than the truth, Jeremy knew it didn't. He knew that Tyler missed his uncle anyway. He knew this frustating feeling of hoping someone you miss is gonna come back, but never does. Even though he didn't know about Mason's death Jeremy knew that Tyler had this emptiness inside, and that he was the one to blame for that.

Jeremy couldn't stop thinking about those things when he was looking at Tyler. He couldn't look at him for an hour, he couldn't have lunch with him. So he looked for an excuse to avoid this.

"No thanks. I don't want to deal with your friends, I bet they all despise me"

"Come on! They won't do anything bad, I promise. Not if you're with me"

"I'm not worried about what they could do, but what they could think about"

Jeremy was afraid that Tyler could catch this lie, he never cared about what people could think of him since he has reached the bottom of the social ladder. Even if with time he managed to climb it a little, having a former bad reputation made him realise people's opinion wasn't as important as it seemed. Tyler knew, or at least suspected, that Jeremy didn't care about what other people could think of him. He was a bit surprised to hear Jeremy saying he was worried about it but didn't suspect him of lying. After all hanging with people who didn't like him could be a different thing than just being in the same building with these people. Though Tyler didn't really care about the rest of his friends anymore. He liked hanging out with them but the most important ones to him were now Jeremy and Matt.

"Alright. Then it can be just you, me and Matt" he offered

Jeremy couldn't believe this, Tyler was going to ditch almost all of his friends just for him? He didn't deserve that, he didn't deserve Tyler's kindness! Not after what he did.

"Don't ditch your friends because of be. I'll be fine"

"You worth better than all of them"

Did he just say that? Tyler was maybe starting to go too far. Urg, being friends with the one you love is so damn complicated! He had to stop insisting, his feelings might start showing if he continued.

"Still, I... have a homework to do for this afternoon." Jeremy realised it was a pretty short excuse so he extended it a little "I was too lazy to do it yesterday night, so I have to eat at the library if I want to finish it today"

Tyler wanted to offer eating at the library with him but he had to stop insisting. Besides, why throwing that homework excuse this late in the conversation? Jeremy definitely made that up. Tyler pretended to believe him.

"Okay then, see you around!"

"Yeah, see you around"

Jeremy walked away in the opposite direction of the cafeteria. Which was weird because the library wasn't this way. This time Tyler was sure, Jeremy was avoiding him. Why would he? Things were going to great the last time they saw each other. Or maybe it was going too great? What if Tyler outed himself when he hugged him? He replayed the scene in his head, wondering if he didn't do something that would show his attraction for his crush. What if he had squeezed too hard? Did he smell his hair? What the hell did he do to make Jeremy avoid him? Whatever it was he had to fix it. He couldn't lose someone else, especially not Jeremy.


	7. All is lost

**A/N:** Wow, I finished this chapter really fast! Even if it's one of the most importants I was really inspired. This chapter is pretty special because it's the last one that I will consider as a deleted scene. From the next chapter this is actually gonna happen in an alternate universe where I change the original storyline. Enjoy it!

Tyler spent the entire lunchtime thinking about Jeremy, worrying about losing the friendship of the one he loves. He wasn't paying attention to what was happening around him, except for the food he was eating. He didn't care about what his friends were talking about.

But one of them had to cut him out of his thoughts "What about you Tyler?"

"What?" Tyler raised his head, confused.

"I bet he wasn't even listening" Another one of them says "Of all our teachers, who do you think has the funniest accent?"

Tyler didn't want to think about it, he didn't give a crap about his teachers for the moment. Matt started worrying about him.

"Tyler, are you okay? You've been pretty absent since we started eating"

"I'm fine, it's just..." Tyler looked at his lunch, saw green beans and answered "My father used to love green beans"

He didn't really like using his dead father as an excuse, but this was the best thing he could find at the moment. Though he didn't choose green beans for nothing. They did remind him of his father, but not for the same reasons. Like every kids, he used to hate vegetables when he was 10. He could remember how his mother insisted on making him eat green beans. One day she asked her husband for help: he first tried to intimidate Tyler with his father voice, but it didn't work. So the next thing he did was punching his son on the rib, after that the little boy held his chest and screamed of pain. When he opened his mouth Richard put a fork of beans in it. Tyler got grossed out by the taste, but he was too afraid to spit. So he ate his green beans, in fear and pain, restraining himself to cry, afraid it would make it worse. His mother was shocked when she assisted this but then, whenever she wanted to make him eat something she would say "You eat this or your father will make you" and it worked everytime.

Tyler wondered how other parents made their child eating something. He thought they probably all used better methods. Then he thought about Matt, his mother may didn't make him eat anything and fed him with whatever was left in their house. Maybe Matt or Vicki were even the one who did the groceries. After all that could be worse than Tyler's father, even if he's been harsh on him at least it showed he cared about him. Tyler never realised that before, even if Matt used to tell him he was lucky to have parents who actually take care of him.

Then he thought about the day his father died, something dangerous was happening and he knew it. The first thing he did was to tell his son to leave town, but he stayed and died. He put his son's life before his. He even stayed to protect everyone in Mystic Falls. He always thought of his father like the bad guy, but he was actually a hero. And it took him to die for Tyler to realise it!

Matt saw how bad Tyler was feeling. He wanted to comfort him but he knew Tyler wouldn't like that to happen in public. Besides even if he could he wouldn't know what to say. He knew what it was like not to have a father, but didn't know what it was like to lose one. He has still already tried the missing father card but he saw it wasn't enough to comfort Tyler. He hated being that helpless. He wished Jeremy was there to help him. Matt really hoped Jeremy wasn't avoiding Tyler. He saw that Elena's brother was the only one who could make Tyler actually happy, he saw how much he needed him to make through his father's loss.

The rest of his friends on the other hand, tried to ignore Tyler's bad mood. They were feeling uncomfortable around him, especially during these moments of absence. This day it was even worse. Even if Tyler managed not to show his sadness too much, he was obviously distracted and less entertaining. During the rest of the day, less and less people were around him, not seeing the interest of his company anymore. At the end of the day, when he left school, Matt was the only one who stayed by his side. Even if Tyler was mainly thinking about his father, his crush and his uncle, he could still notice this major decrease of popularity. He didn't care that much, the only friend loss he actually cared about was Jeremy's. Though he couldn't help but asking his best friend about the other ones.

"They don't like me anymore, don't they?"

The question made Matt uncomfortable, but he answered anyway.

"No! It's just... They miss the old you"

"I don't"

"Really? Do you like the sad, distracted you?"

"At least I'm not a dick anymore"

Matt was surprised to hear that. He thought Tyler stopped hitting other people because he was too busy grieving, not because he didn't want to anymore.

"Still, I don't like seeing you suffering"

Tyler really appreciated Matt's concern, but he wished Jeremy was there instead. He was better at comforting him about his father, but it wasn't only that. He also wanted to talk about his uncle leaving and how worried it made him be about the werewolf curse. Moreover, Jeremy's presence was enough to make Tyler feeling better, there was something warm and conforting about it. And Matt couldn't make him feel the same.

But Jeremy was avoiding him. Tyler didn't know if this would last, but he had to accept some help wherever he could get some. And even if Matt couldn't make Tyler feel this rush of adrenaline he could have when Jeremy was around, he could still do him some good in another way. He was his best friend since they were kids, there was something secure and familiar about him. He had to open himself to him. Besides, there was something he has never told to anyone, not even to Jeremy, that only Matt could have a chance to understand.

"Are you going to start the car?" Matt asks

Tyler didn't even noticed they entered his car. Though this arranged him that they were in a private space. He didn't start the car, thinking it was the right moment to confide in his best friend.

"Look, I'm gonna tell you about my dad"

"Really?" Matt reacted, happily surprised that Tyler finally decided to open himself.

"Yeah. And before you judge me, remember you kicked your own mother out"

"Why?"

"Because you know what it's like to have an unbearable parent. But first of all, I want you to know that I miss him anyway. I feel lost, empty... Actually, not completly empty, but like half empty. And that this half of me that's gone... was the bad part of me."

"So you think losing your dad made you a better person or something?"

Tyler was looking in front of him. He couldn't say this by looking at someone, saying it out loud was already hard enough.

"Pretty much, he used to put so much pressure on me. He was keep trying to turn me into someone he wanted me to be, and never gave a crap about what I wanted. Now ever since he's gone I miss him but I also feel relieved. I feel like I can be who I want now. It feels good, and I hate myself for that. I hate that a part of me is happy that my father is dead."

When he finished Tyler looked at Matt to see his reaction. He didn't seem shocked, but Tyler needed to justify himself anyway.

"What if your mother died? Wouldn't you feel the same? Wouldn't you feel all of the pressure going away?"

"I don't want to think about that"

"That's my problem Matt, I have to. And I really feel like a bad person"

"So turning into a good person makes you feel like a bad person?"

Tyler liked the way Matt phrased that. It made him feel less bad about himself. But he was forgetting how he was becoming a good person. Then he remembered who reminded him how much he changed. Jeremy Gilbert. He thought about their relationship before and after his father's death. Before he was a dick who would bully him because he couldn't accept his feelings for him, he dated Matt's sister to keep her away from him and made both of them suffer. After he decided to accept his feelings for Jeremy, he became his friend and tried to share the cool things in his life with him: his parents' alcohol, popularity... But it wasn't only his father's loss that made him a better person, it was also Jeremy. Tyler didn't love him for nothing: Jeremy was sweet, caring, strong... He was a real source of inspiration.

 **Song: Unwanted by Avril Lavigne**

Tyler's thoughts got interrupted by the sight of Jeremy who was leaving the school. His mind told him to stay in the car and let him go, but his body did the opposite. Tyler got out of the car, leaving his best friend alone and confused. He couldn't let Jeremy avoid him like this. He became too important, Tyler had to try getting him back. He knew he was going to do a big mistake, but he had nothing left to lose.

Before Jeremy saw Tyler coming towards him he had his headphones on and was going to put on his music. When he saw his ex-friend he didn't have time to pick a song, he immediatly put his phone back in his pocket and walked away from Tyler, hoping he would give him up because of the headphones.

"Jeremy!"

Jeremy didn't react and kept walking away. Tyler ran toward him and grabbed his arm.

"Hey!"

"What the hell Tyler? Let go off my arm!"

Angry, Jeremy tried to get his arm away from Tyler's hand. The latter let it go, hoping his crush wouldn't take this as an opportunity to walk away.

"Sorry for that. Since you couldn't hear me or see me I thought you could still feel me" Tyler says with a sarcastic tone.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with YOU? You've been avoiding me all day! I think that if someone else I care about is gonna get out of my life at least I deserve to know why!"

Jeremy didn't believe what he just heard. Did Tyler just say he cared about him? Did he just compare losing him to losing another relative? Jeremy calmed down, thinking that maybe avoiding Tyler wasn't a good idea.

"I didn't know I meant that much to you"

Jeremy's tone calmed Tyler as well. He wished he could tell him how he was actually feeling, but it was too risky. What if it was the reason Jeremy was avoided him? Tyler preferred to limit himself telling Jeremy he was an important friend.

"My father's dead and my uncle's in Florida. I couldn't take it if I also had to lose a friend"

Jeremy's mind changed the second he heard "my uncle". He wasn't in Florida, he was buried six feet under in the woods!

"Your uncle is back to Florida?" Jeremy asks, pretending to be surprised.

Damn! He was playing surprised bad! Besides, was he even supposed to care that his uncle went back home? Was he even supposed to know his uncle was living in Florida? Maybe he was supposed to believe he went there for vacations. He couldn't pretend he didn't know, he especially didn't want to! Tyler could see Jeremy was uncomfortable, but he wasn't suspicious, he was concerned.

"Are you okay? You seem uncomfortable"

"Yeah, I just... gotta go"

Jeremy fastly walked away. Tyler got angry again, followed Jeremy and grabbed his wrist harder than the first time.

"Hey! I didn't get my explanation!"

"Dude, let me go!"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"You're hurting me!"

"I'll let go off your wrist if you don't walk away again!"

"Fine!"

Tyler let go off Jeremy wrist and asked his question again.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Why can't you let me go? You already have Matt as a good friend"

The two questions left the two boys uncomfortable, since the two answers were what they absolutely wanted to hide from each other. Tyler answered first.

"Because... I need you. You're the only one I can share my two main problems with. You know what it's like to lose a father and the only one who knows about the werewolfes"

"Does it matter? You don't want anything to do with it anyway"

"Still, you're now the only one who can get me through my grief. You know what it's like to lose a father"

Jeremy thought about the time he was grieving his parents. It reminded him their relationship back then, when they were enemies. Tyler has been a real dick to him, but even if Jeremy forgave him he thought of it as a good excuse for avoiding him, so he used it.

"Yeah, I know what it's like to lose a father. And I don't remember you being helpful in _my_ grief!"

"I know, and I'm sorry! You have no idea how ashamed I am for that!"

"Well, maybe I will have an idea if I leave you alone. Then I could find someone you love and take that person away from you, make fun of your alcohol problems, and everytime I see you never miss any opportunity to insult you or hit you!"

Wow, Jeremy really went far, he didn't know he still had this anger towards old Tyler inside him. A year ago he would have dreamed of something like this to happen. But he knew that Tyler didn't deserve that anymore. It made him feel even worse when he saw how bad Tyler was feeling after he said that. It felt like their roles were reversed, now Tyler was the one grieving, starting to get addicted to drugs and losing his friends, and Jeremy felt like he was turning into the bully. He wouldn't spend his time harrasing Tyler though, but he needed to say one more thing hurtful. So that Tyler could hate him and stop trying to hang out with him.

"By the way, where are your friends? Looks like you're having my old life back. Good luck in turning into someone you used to harass"

Tyler remained speechless by everything. So many things were going on in his head: shame, heartbreak, grief... Jeremy didn't manage to make Tyler hate him, but Tyler had his answer. He was going to leave his former friend alone once and for all. As Tyler watched Jeremy walking away he felt like a part of him was consuming. When his crush totally disappeared from his sight it digged a huge hole in his heart, widening the one he already had since his father died. Then Tyler noticed a few people were watching their scene. He wanted them to stop looking at him, so he went quickly to his car. When he finally reached the vehicle he saw Matt and remembered he was supposed to drive him home. So he sat on the driver's seat and apologized.

"Sorry I made you wait" he said as he was starting the car.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"It was kind of a scene over there"

"I said I'm fine!" Tyler starts yelling.

Matt didn't insist and let Tyler drive him home without a word. When his friend finally left his car Tyler drove to the woods. He couldn't keep it all inside, and talking about it wasn't the solution. He felt like he was burning inside. The feeling was unbearable, it was the second worst thing he has ever felt in his life. And the first one happened not even a month ago! How could everything in his life fall apart? How could this go worse? Who else was he going to lose? His mother? Matt? It didn't even matter, because all of his hope for happiness rested on one person, and he just lost him! One of the things Jeremy said came back in Tyler's mind "I could find someone you love and take that person away from you" If he knew he just did it by walking away... Now Tyler could exactly know how Jeremy was feeling when he took Vicki away from him. Tyler was feeling so shitty, how could have he been so cruel to his crush? Moreover just after his parents's death? How could he have stolen Jeremy the only thing, the only person who was able to give a sense to his life?

When Tyler finally reached the woods he was tempted into crashing his car into a tree, but he knew how supid it was. So he stopped next to this tree, got off the car, took his jack from it and hit the tree with it using all of his strengh. As he was evacuating his rage his whole story with Jeremy was playing in his head, when they met as kids, when they started befriending at the beginning of their teenagehood, when they became enemies in high school, how they became close friends after, and how everything crashed in a day. When Tyler used all of his energy he stopped to catch his breath and looked at the tree. It was really damaged, but not cut in half. Tyler was still impressed of what he did. After he got a little of his energy back he went back to his car. Inside it he saw himself in the rearview mirror and noticed his eyes were wet. So he dried them and drove back home, pretending nothing happened. He still felt like he was over, empty. He didn't want to get through his life anymore but he knew he had to, for his mother's sake.

Jeremy was in his bedroom, laying on his bed. He felt really shitty for what he said to Tyler, but he couldn't have told him the truth, that would have been worse. Even if the guy had been a real dick to him when he lost his parents, he knew he has changed. Jeremy realised Tyler started being a different person the night he found out Vicky had died. He replayed that moment in his head.

 _Just after he heard the news from Sheriff Forbes Jeremy went outside, just behind the Grill. He rest his back on the wall, then sat, practically falling and started crying. As he was sobbing he saw a pair of legs walking and stopping just in front of him._

 _"You okay?"_

 _The boy raised his head and saw Tyler Lockwood, why was he here? Since when did he give a shit about him? All Jeremy found to do was drying his tears with his sleeve. He didn't know what to say, so his ex-bully continued talking._

 _"That was a stupid question"_

 _Then he got down on his knees and looked at the broken boy in the eyes._

 _"I just called Matt, everyone is going at his place. Do you want a ride there?"_

 _"I'd rather stay here"_

 _"That wasn't really a question, I'm not letting you here by yourself. We don't know how Vicki died yet, but if it's another animal attack I don't want to have your death on my hands"_

 _The way Tyler was talking was very calm, it made Jeremy feel peaceful. Not that he was feeling better, but he felt like he could stop crying as he was hearing the sound of his voice. He felt the compassion in it._

 _"Alright, thanks"_

 _"Come on, my car's right here"_

 _Tyler got up and reached his car, followed by the younger boy. They didn't talk the first minutes of the ride. It wasn't an awkward silence but Tyler broke it anyway._

 _"I have no idea how you feel like. I know I'm supposed to say that I know how you feel like, but I'm not going to lie. I didn't love her like you did. I'm sad she died sure, but I'm not really grieving her. I'm especially feeling sorry for the people who lost her: Matt, you... The first time you had to grief, I was really shitty to you, but I won't be that way this time. So if you need anything, like talking, or help... You can ask me. Anytime"_

 _Jeremy didn't say a word, he was wondering if he could trust him. He knew the guy was sinceer sure: Tyler was brutal, not sneaky. But Jeremy didn't really need anything from Tyler, he didn't feel like opening himself to him. The only person that could have a chance to make him feel better was Anna. He was still reassured that he lost an enemy though._

 _When everyone was at Matt's place it was pretty quiet. Silence and feelings were surrounding the room, a part of Jeremy wanted to be alone and break down but another part was feeling comforted by the presence of the others. He looked at the one who brought him here, thinking it wasn't such a bad idea after all. He knew he made peace with him, but could they really start being friends? Tyler looked at him back, so Jeremy looked down again, he didn't really want to communicate in any way._

That was the night when Jeremy stopped hating Tyler. Even though the guy couldn't really help him, he saw that he cared. He let the other guy in his life: they first had small talks, then they worked together for the Mystic Falls parade. Jeremy really had a blast doing it, it was the first time he could actually share his passion for arts with somebody. There was also Elena, but all she could do was listening and approving. With Tyler there was an actual exchange: they showed each other their drawings, talked about their technics... Jeremy felt a connexion with Tyler that day. This connexion got even stronger the day of the mayor's funeral. It was like they were merging, they both entered an universe they were the only ones to understand.

Jeremy started missing Tyler. He got up from his bed and went to his desk, he grabbed his drawing notebook and looked at the werewolf drawings he made. He thought how interesting Tyler was, how he wished he could talk to him again to know more about him... He also thought about Mason, who was also a werewolf, Tyler's uncle, that he let die... And how things couldn't be the same again between them anymore.

A/N: Okay, so from this point of the story you have two choices. Either you stop reading from here and pretend everything has actually happened on the show, either you continue to see these two getting further! Also, I will post these seven first chapters on archiveofourown as the beginning to another story "Our untold story" which will entirely be about their relationship offscreen during the entire series. Also, thank you for the reviews, it really encourages me to continue this :)


	8. Masquerade

**AN:** Yes! Finally free time and a new chapter! This is when things start going off the actual show and where we really get in the AU. Though things will get actually interesting next chapter... Also I was sick of using past tense so now I use present tense, I hope it doesn't make it less good

This night is important to Jeremy. He's been waiting it for weeks. In fact, probably everyone Mystic Falls has been waiting for it, but not for the same reasons. Most of the inhabitants of the town were looking forward to the Masquerade ball, while Jeremy, Damon and the others saw this night as "The night we're going to kill Katherine". If everything could go according to their plan, all of their problems will be over, and that bitch will finally pay for everything she's done. This time he wouldn't feel guilt like he did with Mason, maybe it would even go away if he could kill one of the people who caused his loss.

Right now he's helping Bonnie casting the spell that would trap Katherine in the room. Even if he doesn't need to he wants to be there. Not only to help killing Katherine but also to spend some time with the witch. The boy is always fascinated by every new supernatural creature he discovers, and he has to admit it, attracted. Anna when he found out about vampires, Bonnie when he found out about witches... To think her simple presence was enough to annoy him before, now it's the contrary. In spite of Jeremy's fascination, Bonnie on her side hates all of those witch stuffs, and she didn't like talking about it. But Jeremy wants to change her mind about it. After they finished casting the spell they go outside waiting for Damon's signal.

"So can you use like a hocus pocus to pass a test?" The human asks

"I don't know that spell" Bonnie answers annoyed by his questions.

"It'd be like the first one I'd learn or maybe like a spell sex or something. I don't know."

Bonnie really hopes he's not flirting. First because she's not interested in Elena's kid brother, and second because this way of flirting would suck.

"Do you want to dance or something while we're waiting?"

"No!" the witch almost yells.

She immediatly regrets her aggresivity after. Even if she's not interested back in him Jeremy's being nice to her, she doesn't have to be so harsh.

"I mean, no thank you" she catches up.

Jeremy smiles. He expected that answer, but he has hope in getting the witch liking him back later. After all that was what Anna did to win his heart: insisting. Though, even if Jeremy has hope for the future, in the present just got rejected by Bonnie. This lead to an awkward silence, quickly interrupted by Caroline.

"You can dance with me elseway" The blonde offers to the boy.

The latter got embarrased. He just wanted to dance with Bonnie and wasn't interested in Caroline. So he tried to reject her nicely.

"Er... I didn't exactly..."

Bonnie smiled, feeling revenged. Caroline on the other hand got pissed.

"I'm not flirting with you you idiot! I just want to get Matt's attention"

"Talking to him would be a great way to get his attention too" Jeremy says sarcastically.

The vampire bends over her best friend's brother, looks at him in the eyes and takes a deep authoritarian voice.

"Do you really want me to explain you how I work, then tell you how more complicated it is now that I turn into a vampire?" Then she gave him her hand with a passive agressive smile "Or just simply do what I tell you to do?"

Intimidated, Jeremy took her hand and she led him to the dance floor.

 _She never needed compulsion to make people do what she wants_ he thought, _though making people forget you just fed from them might require a higher lever of intimidation._

 **Song: Give us a little love by Fallulah**

When Caroline finds a spot not too crowded where Matt could see her she stops, puts her free hand on Jeremy's shoulder and with the other one curls her fingers into his. He responds by putting his hand on her hip and starts dancing. It stopped being awkward pretty fast, after all he's just dancing with a friend waiting for something.

"See? It's not that bad is it?" The blonde asks.

"It's better than just waiting, though I'm kinda feeling like your puppet"

"Better be someone's puppet than someone's meal right?"

Jeremy smiles "You're right"

"So, Bonnie?"

 _Of course_ Caroline Forbes was going to mention that! How could she ignore the possibility of a new couple, especially if her best friend is involved? He doesn't really wanted to talk about it, especially not with her.

"Yeah, Bonnie"

He doesn't want to say more about it. The blonde hesitates into compelling more informations or leaving him alone with this. She ends up choosing the second option. When she sees Matt arriving she waits for him to look towards her before she gets closer to her fake date. She lets go off the boy's hand and shoulder to put her arms around his shoulder. Then she goes closer, almost hugging him. Too close, too close to his neck, too close to his artery... The young vampire starts smelling the blood running though his vein and pushes her face backward quickly when the temptation is being too big. She first wants to hide her face, but realises she's with someone who knows. So she looked at him.

"Do I have..."

"Veins popping out of your eyes and sharp teeth? Yes you do"

Jeremy is still fascinated by this hungry vampire face, now matter how many times he has seen this on other vampires. Caroline likes the way he's looking at her. Usually people, or even vampires, show fear and worries when she's hungry, while Jeremy is showing a positive emotion. The hunger goes away and her face is getting normal again.

"It's gone now" Jeremy tells her

"How come you're not afraid? I could've killed you"

"Not forever, I have my ring remember?"

"Right... But still, I could hurt you"

As she said that she reminded herself how she almost killed Matt. She doesn't want Jeremy to see her sad, so she slowly looks away and changes the subject.

"Is Matt looking at us?" She asks

Jeremy looks for Matt and sees him in company of Tyler and Sarah. He can't help feeling down thinking about the loss of his friend.

"Not yet" He answers

Tyler is the first one who noticed Jeremy and Caroline. At first he only noticed Jeremy dancing with a girl, when he saw this girl was Caroline he was at the same time worried about his best friend but also relieved he could bitch about it. Even if he has to pretend he only cared about Matt's sake.

"Well, looks like she didn't waste her time!"

"What are you talking about?" The blonde asks, raising his head from his drink.

"Gilbert and Forbes, 4 o'clock"

Matt sees Caroline and Jeremy dancing together.

"What does he even see in her?" says Sarah.

 _And what do you think he could see in you?_ Tyler thinks.

Jeremy looks at Matt, Tyler and Sarah. To his surprise, the three of them seemed jealous. He wasn't surprised about Matt and Sarah, even though he thought Sarah would've got over him quickly. But why would Tyler be upset too? Maybe because Caroline is his best friend's girlfriend.

"And now? Is he looking at us?" she asks again

"He is now"

Matt doesn't know what to think about his girlfriend and her dance partner. A few weeks ago he would have thought they were just having a friendly dance, but what he has with Caroline now is too complicated. She changed so much he doesn't know if she could see someone else or not. So he asked for his best friend's advice.

"Do you think they're a thing now?"

"I hope not, I don't think Caroline is the kind to cheat. Though are you sure you two are still together?"

That wasn't what the blonde wanted to hear "How supportive" he answers.

 _Hey, this hurts me as much as you!_ Tyler thought. But he decided to say something else.

"What is with him stealing our girlfriends?"

This reminds him the time he saw Stefan and Elena talking together. He was also jealous but pretended to care for Matt, he was also angry at Stefan for being attractive. Now that he thinks about it again he realises how stupid his behavior was. Though his crush for Stefan didn't last long compared to the one he has for Jeremy.

"You know what this reminds me? When Stefan and Elena started hanging out, you didn't do anything to stop them. And look where they are now! Do you want the same thing to happen with Caroline?"

Matt felt like he was listening to the bully Tyler was a few months ago, then remembered the time he threw a ball at Stefan's face.

"You're not going to throw something at Jeremy, are you?"

Tyler looks at his glass, and quickly considers throwing it into Caroline's hair. That would ruin what probably took her hours to make, but he knows it's the most stupid thing to do.

"I'm not that guy anymore Matt. This time I'm just going to advise you to have a frank talk with her, or even Jeremy if you don't have the guts to talk to her. I mean he's nice, understanding..."

He suddently stops talking, afraid of making a huge list of the stuffs he loves about Jeremy Gilbert.

"Nice? Didn't you just call him a girlfriend's stealer?"

"Well, maybe he's not stealing your girlfriend. And he was better for Vicky that I would have ever been, I deserved to be dumpted by her"

"You finally admitted it"

"I've admitted it a long time ago, it's just the first time that I say it out loud"

After looking at Matt Jeremy looks at Caroline, and thinks about how these two sed to be happy together.

"Caroline, I don't get it. When you turned into a vampire, you turned more confident."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm dancing with you because Bonnie said no to me, while you're dancing with me because you can't ask Matt."

"That's the point, I can't ask him because I turned"

"Sure you can. And even if he rejects you and it gets embarrassing you can compel him to forget"

"Is it that simple to you?"

"No it isn't, I'm human. I don't have your gift, and yet I'm still taking risks. I'm not afraid to talk to people even though I can't compel them. So why would you be afraid?"

"What about Tyler?"

"Tyler?"

"Yeah, why don't you talk to him instead of avoiding him?"

"I practically killed his uncle Care"

"And I almost killed Matt"

"What? When?"

"Shortly after I turned. We were making out, I got hungry and... started to feed on him. If Stefan hadn't been there..."

"That makes sense now. So you can't be with him because you might eat him, but you want him to still love you until you learn how to control yourself"

"You got it!"

"What I don't get is why doing this by dancing with me?"

"You clearly hadn't been in a lot of relationships. Jealousy is the best thing to get someone you like's attention! Didn't you want Vicky more when she started dating Tyler? Speaking of him, I don't get why he seems as jealous as Matt"

"Maybe he's just worried about his friend"

"No, I know that look: it's jealousy"

"So? Do you think he likes you too?"

"Would be the first time two guys are interested in me!"

"That wouldn't surprise me, you grew into a pretty cool person since you've turned into a vampire."

"How sweet! Would that be a third guy?"

Jeremy giggles, which upsets Caroline a bit. Even if she's not into Elena's brother she still wants boys to like her, and this being something to laugh about is pretty bad for self-confidence.

"Maybe I should try to turn again, I would have more chances with girls"

"Gee, how long has it been since you haven't been with one?"

"Since my girlfriend's murder"

"Right, sorry..."

"That's fine"

"Well, if you're really in lack, you can grab my ass right now"

"What?"

"Just to make Matt jealous, I won't offer this twice"

"Thanks, but I'll pass"

Jeremy feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. He takes it and looks at his text.

"What is it?" Caroline asks

"Damon's signal, I gotta talk to Katherine" He answers as he gets off the girl, but she stops him as he starts leaving.

"Wait"

Caroline gets close to Jeremy's hear and whispers.

"Just another move to make Matt jealous, and also, good luck"

The boy pulls back when she's done.

"Thanks Care"

Jeremy leaves the dance floor and looks for Katherine. When he finally sees her outside, he goes to her, hoping the plan would work so that they can finally defeat her once and for all.

 **AN:** I don't ship Jeremy and Caroline but I thought the dance scene would be sweet, though I do ship them as friends :) Also I'm anti-Beremy, Forwood is okay, but I think Jeremy and Bonnie are annoying together


	9. I'm here now

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, but I really wanted to work on this chapter. This is where things get really interesting. I hope it was worth all the wait! Also, I'm really taken by my studies, so the next one will come out in a long time too.

They finally made it.

Jeremy smiles of satisfaction as he walks down the stairs. They defeated Katherine, and this was a huge relief for him and everyone else. They finally all have their revenge and safety now, it's peace again. Though even if he's satisfied of that bitch's defeat the boy is going to miss the adventure. But just because this story is over doesn't mean the world has turned normal again. There is still supernatural out there and he wants to be a part of it. He wants to see the witch he's crushing on to make her see what he sees in witchcraft, so that she could accept this part of her. And accept him, so that he could be with her. As a first step he decides to go check up on her and offer her a ride home. After looking around his eyes find Bonnie, outside with the other witch who was helping Katherine before them. But as he starts walking towards her a familiar voice comes to his ears.

"I did this. I killed her"

Jeremy stops walking immediatly. Hearing that made him feel like something squeezed his stomach then came up to his heart. Not only because of the sentence he just heard but also because of the voice that pronounced it.

It was Tyler's.

Did he actually hear that? Has Tyler actually killed someone? Did he just turn? This can't happen, not now! They were all fine, their problems were solved! How can a new one be created so quickly? Jeremy has to figure it out. He looks around and sees Tyler and Caroline talking. As he listens to them he comes closer to hear their conversation better.

"No, you didn't mean to and I think it's best for everyone…" he hears the vampire saying.

Jeremy can see a part of the body laying on the floor. He goes to his left to see the face that was attached to it. His entire body shivers when he identifies Tyler's victim: it was Sarah. It's so ironic to think he almost killed her a few days ago! They were so relieved when she opened her eyes for the first time, but this time she won't. And Tyler's curse has been triggered. Jeremy wishes he could see his face to tell how he's feeling but the new werewolf has his back turned on him. This isn't such a bad thing though, he'd better be caught spying by Caroline than by Tyler. Besides, he can also tell how Tyler is feeling by the sound of his voice.

"But she's dead! You don't know what that means"

Panic, despair, that's what he can identify in his voice. And he can't help feeling empathy. But Caroline can't help it either.

"Actually, Tyler, I think I do"

What the hell is she doing? Is Caroline going to tell Tyler she knows what he is? Has she lost her mind? How would Tyler react if he finds out that Jeremy sold his secret, that Caroline is a vampire, that the town is full of vampires or that one of them killed his uncle? Jeremy can't let that happen! He gets closer to get in the vampire's sight, their eyes meet, and the human shakes his head as a sign of disapprovement. Caroline knows it's risky but does she have a choice? Tyler just killed someone, turned into a new creature, and he's all alone. The girl can perfectly relate to that, and she doesn't want this to happen to anyone else.

Tyler's voice gets her out of her thoughts "No, you don't, Caroline"

Then he looks at Sarah's body again. He still can't believe it happened. Sarah's dead, he turned into a werewolf. Wasn't his life crappy enough already? He has lost so many people and now he has lost his humanity. And the two people he could have share this with are gone. He's all alone.

Caroline can see how miserable Tyler is. But when she looks back at Jeremy she realises how reckless she's being. She shouldn't take such a decision without talking about it before. She looks at Tyler again. She doesn't know what to do anymore. Is she going to mention his wound or pretend she doesn't know anything? Caroline opens her mouth but no sound can come out of it. Her lips shiver, she has no idea what's best to say now. Tyler looks up and sees how uncomfortable Caroline is. He's annoyed to see how helpless she is. What is he even still doing here? With the body of the girl he just murdered and another one who has no clue of what actually happened to him?

"I can't watch her anymore. I'm going to my room" The young wolf says while he starts walking away, the vampire watches him helpless.

"Tyler" she says in a soft voice.

Jeremy makes sure Tyler doesn't see him as he walks away. Then he meets Caroline to lecture her in whispers.

"Have you lost your mind? Were you going to tell him you know what he is?"

"I couldn't help it okay? I've been through the same and I know what it feels like! I can't leave him alone like this!"

She has a point: Tyler can't be left alone in this.

"You will leave him." Jeremy takes a breath and continues "But not alone, because I'm the one who's going to take care of him."

He can't leave him alone either. Mason asked him to help Tyler before he died. Even if he feels guilty when he's around his nephew, satisfying his death wish could make it go away. Besides it wasn't only for Mason but also for Tyler. He cares about him too much to let him become a werewolf by himself. Moreover, Tyler thinks Jeremy is the only one who knows his secret, so he's the only one he can talk about this with. He has to, and wants to be by his side.

But Caroline worries about Elena's little brother. He's only human, could he handle taking care of a werewolf?

"This is dangerous Jeremy"

"If I help him, it will be dangerous for me. If you help him, it will be dangerous for everyone. If Tyler knows you know his secret he's gonna try to find out why, and who knows what would happen if he finds out the existence of vampires? Or worse, his uncle's murder by one of them? He already knows that I know what he is, he won't be suspicious about anything if I'm the one who helps him. Besides, I'm human. I don't have anything to hide him about me."

"Except that you were involved in his uncle's murder." Caroline realises how painful her words could be, so she tries to catch herself up. "I'm not trying to make you feel more guilty than you already are! It's just... Maybe you're not doing it for the right reasons"

"Before Mason died, he asked me to help Tyler and not letting this happen to him. Instead of doing what he said I avoided him, and look what happened."

"That's what I'm talking about! I don't want you to do this just out of guilt"

"I care about Tyler too. He was my friend"

"Was" she insists.

"I miss him Care." His voice broke. "Please, let me do this for him"

Caroline saw in his puppy eyes that Jeremy really misses Tyler. She didn't know they grew close but she knows that voice Jeremy has when he's sad and caring. She doesn't need to compell the truth out of him, she knows he's sincere. Elena is going to kill her for letting her brother getting himself in a dangerous situation again, but she has to respect his decision.

"I don't think he really meant it when he said he wanted to be alone." She says as a sign of approvement.

* * *

Tyler clenches his fists, he wants to break something, he even wants to destroy everything in his bedroom. But he can't, not as long as the guests are around. So he remains sitting on his bed, waiting for the house to be empty. He hates his life, how can so many craps happen to him in only a month? What is he even going to do about it? Mason hasn't told him enough about being a werewolf. Damn, if he had listened to his uncle more he could have learn more about this! But he didn't want to be a part of it back then. He didn't know he would have to, especially not that soon. He doesn't even have anyone to talk about this with: Mason is in Florida and Jeremy doesn't want to see him anymore for an unknown reason. He'd give anything to have someone there to understand what he's going through...

 **Song: We Found Love by Sam Tsui**

"Tyler"

Tyler's heart races. He turns is head and doesn't believe what he sees. He didn't expect Jeremy to ever come back, he didn't expect something good to ever happen anymore. And yet, his crush appears, like a sunshine on a stormy day, more beautiful than ever in this tux and his perfectly well-adjusted hair. It feels like a dream, it feels too good to be true. Tyler has to ask to believe what he sees.

"Jeremy? What are you doing here?"

"I saw the Sheriff, and Sarah. Caroline told me you and Matt were with her when she... tripped"

This brought him back to reality. But strangely a less awful reality. He just became a werewolf but it brought Jeremy back to his life, maybe things weren't that bad anymore. Though Tyler still can't help having a guilty look, that Jeremy notices.

"Did she actually trip?" he asks.

Jeremy hopes Tyler will tell him the truth, he doesn't want to pretend not to know for even another minute. He wants to talk to Tyler about it, he wants him to open himself to him. But he expects it to happen, he couldn't see a reason why Tyler wouldn't tell him. He needs to share this and Jeremy is the only one he can do this with. The wolf wants to tell him but it's hard, even if it would be relieving to finally say it out loud to someone who understands. But he's afraid someone could hear them. He tries to hear if someone is near them like Mason did, but there are too many people. He's too young, he can't identify noises properly. So he makes sure no one hears them the old way.

"Close the door" he tells the human

Jeremy does as Tyler says then comes closer to him. The wolf takes a deep breath and finally answers.

"She didn't. I don't know what happened to her, she just stabbed me out of the blue! So I pushed her and... she broke her neck on the desk. I killed her."

"I'm so sorry Tyler"

Jeremy's word were so sinceer. They made Tyler feel better, like a warming fire in his chest. He has this same feeling of trust he had when he first told him about his family's curse. Except that this time he needed to share this with more than ever, and Jeremy was the perfect person to help him handle it. And Tyler needs to say it, he has to clearly spit it out.

"I trigerred it Jer, I triggered the curse. I'm a werewolf!"

His voice was shaking. Jeremy sees how hard it is for him to face this reality.

"I know" was all that he found to answer

But he's helping more than he thinks. His compassion goes right through Tyler's chest and saying it out loud was so relieving to him. He can finally tell Jeremy everything that's been on his mind since

Sarah died.

"Remember when I said Sarah stabbed me? It was in the shoulder. Look at this" Tyler starts to unbutton his shirt then shows Jeremy where he got stabbed "It healed!"

Jeremy bends over and gets on his knees to have a better sight of it, but he can only see the blood over Tyler's chest. He wants to have a better sight of his healed wound, so he whipes it with his thumb. The wolf shivers.

"Dude, what are you doing?" He asks with arousal and embarrasement.

"Sorry, I just couldn't see it properly" his crush answers as he gets his hand out of the dude's chest.

But even if he has stopped the inappropriate touching Jeremy doesn't drop the inappropriate staring. Tyler likes the way Jeremy is looking at his chest, even if he wishes it was for the beauty of it and not because of the healed wound.

"Wow, it's like the blood wasn't even yours"

It's not the first time Jeremy sees these kinds of things, but it's the first time outside of a battlefield and on a werewolf. He wonders how different they are from vampires. This reminds him of the times when Anna used to show him her vampire skills, particularly that time when she cut her hand and showed him how it healed. He cherishes every of these memories he had with her. Discovering a new supernatural specie was the most awesome thing that has happened to him. It was thrilling, and the relationship was the strongest thing he has ever felt. And now he's gonna live this again with Tyler. Jeremy raises his head toward his friend, excited by the idea.

"This is so cool"

"No it's not! It's scary as hell! I'm a freaking werewolf now! What's going to happen to me?"

Jeremy blenches to these words, which makes him realise his selfishness. He was there to help his friend, not to study werewolves. To catch it up, he sits on Tyler's bed next to him and starts comforting his friend.

"For starters, you will have me by your side. I will help you through all of it"

Tyler looks at Jeremy surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I shouldn't have pushed you away like this. I know you're not the dick who used to mess with me anymore, it was just hard for me to get over that period. But I have to now. You need me more than ever and I'm not going to let you down for such a dumb reason."

"Thank you Jeremy"

Tyler's hope for life is back again. He knows now that this hardship won't be as bad as he thought. It will be hard sure, but he will have help. Moreover from the guy he loves, and it may be worth all the trouble. He looks at Jeremy's hand, he wants to take it but he restrains himself. Besides just being here, all alone with Jeremy, is already something great. It makes him feel peaceful, something he wasn't used to feel lately. He knows that now he has Jeremy around, things will get better.

Jeremy replays Damon's sentence about his search of life purpose in his head again. It makes him realise he finally found one, a good one. It's not helping to kill wondering if he's doing the right thing, it's helping knowing he's doing the right thing. He can be involved in the supernatural world again. It's not adventure this time but discovery, and both of them are awesome. He's still protecting the people he cares about, and not only Tyler but the people he can accidently harm as well. Moreover he got his friend back, and their friendship just got to a new level. For the first time in a long time his life is perfect, it feels right, everything feels right.

The two boys eyes' meet and they smile at each other, knowing their life will never be the same anymore.


	10. Worries

Tyler is standing in front of the school. So there it is, his first day as a werewolf. He wonders is this day is going to be that different from usual. He can't ignore it though, everything feels different since he has turned: he's hot, like his skin is on fire, and he can feel everything being amplified. His perceptions are heightened, so are his emotions and pulsions. It scares him. He wishes Jeremy or Matt would be there so that he wouldn't face it alone, but he texted both of them this morning and no one answered. After staring at the building and taking a deep breath, he finally goes in.

The first thing he sees as he walks through the corridor are notices about Aimee being missing. She was with him during the Masquerade ball, what if she also was...? No, he doesn't want to think about it. But as he continues walking another painful reminder of that night shows up, a painful reminder of what he has become.

There is a memorial of Sarah in front of her locker. As the wolf looks at the candles and flowers he realizes he did not just trigger his curse by killing Sarah. He also took her life away, he also took her away from her friends and family. Other people are gonna have to grief because of him, and he only realized it now! How could he have been so selfish and self-centered all this time?

Another guy pushes Tyler by walking through the corridor, breaking him out of his thoughts. It annoys him, enough to trigger this urge to fight he has every time someone pisses him off. He has tried to control himself for a while but it has always been hard, moreover being a werewolf amplified his anger. He can't fight, now less than before. He's stronger than everyone now, if he kicks someone's ass again this could get more wrong than ever, and no one will be able to stop him. He has to calm down, even if it's hard he has to! The wolf goes to his locker and tries to open it, but he's so tensed his hands are brutally shaking. _Damn it's hard!_ Anything that requires dexterity is impossible to him in these conditions! But he has to open it, he has to only focus about that damn hasp instead of all of the other craps that are happening in this damn town! He's so sick of all of this! He's sick of people dying and grieving all the time!

A gentle masculine hand gets on Tyler's, keeping him from losing control.

"Easy Tyler, you're going to break it."

Hearing Jeremy's voice and feeling his touch calms Tyler. For the first time today something good is happening to him, he can feel something good being amplified. The electric feeling he used to feel at the touch of his crush's skin is added with some sort of magnetic fluid coming through his entire body. Not only the sensations were different but also the feelings that came from them. Before he hated having these weird sensations because of the boy's contact, it made him uncomfortable and ashamed. Now he enjoys them, he could feel the disturbing sensations become something amazing. And his voice... it's now more than just something cute he liked to hear. There's also something warming about it, like a melody that doesn't require any singing or instruments.

For a moment things felt right, everything felt right.

When Jeremy saw that Tyler got calm again he lets go off his hand, satisfied he helped. The wolf shortly misses the contact but it quickly goes away because what matters the most is his crush's presence. He turns towards him and looks at Jeremy's face, he finds him more beautiful than before even if it isn't one of his best days. His hair are obviously quickly adjusted and he's wearing another one of his multiple hoodies. Tyler likes that style, some people could call it neglected, he calls it comfortable. It brings out an absence of pressure, familiarity, and comfort. Which makes the wolf feel that way.

"Thank you Jeremy"

The human likes the way his friend is looking at him. Jeremy often feels like his presence never matters to anyone, except when he's around Tyler. He knows he has an impact on the wolf, he can see his presence changing something, bringing out something good. And it feels great.

"Anytime"

Tyler turns and looks at Sarah's memorial again. Jeremy notices, looks at the memorial too then looks back at Tyler.

"This really doesn't ease things, doesn't it?"

Tyler doesn't answer. He just turns to Jeremy and sights.

"It wasn't your fault Tyler"

"If you're right, then I won't turn next full moon"

"You told me she stabbed you. It was self defense"

"So what? She's still dead, people miss her and I became a..."

Tyler stops. He doesn't want to finish the sentence. Saying it out loud relieved him the first time but saying it again would be rubbing salt in the wound.

Jeremy tries to reassure him "Maybe it's not all that bad you know?"

"You're joking right? I'm a freaking monster now!"

"You're a creature, it's not the same. Sure, you're not human anymore. But isn't humanity plain and boring? Now you can heal quickly, you're stronger, faster..."

"And every full moon I will turn into a wolf"

"Nothing's perfect. But still, I think the best way to handle it is to discover the plus sides of it"

"I don't even like the plus sides! I still have anger problems, and being stronger is dangerous. If I fight again, I could send someone in the hospital or worse!"

"You know, it was already like that when you were human"

This reminds Tyler of the people he has beaten up when he was human: Jeremy at the football field, Matt at the Founder's party... The two guys he cares the most about. He may haven't regretted it right after but now he has never felt more guilty.

"Sorry Ty. That wasn't helpful"

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sorry I beat you up at the football field"

"Oh well, I'm the one who started the fight"

"And I'm the one who should have stopped it! You were on the ground and I was keep hitting, someone else had to come between us to make me stop. Same thing with Matt, I'm not the one who stopped myself either. Do you think anyone could be able to stop me now that I have a supernatural strenght?"

Jeremy wasn't worried about that. He knows that vampires are stronger than werewolves. Stefan or Caroline could easily stop him from hurting someone else. But he can't tell Tyler that, he has to reassure him another way.

"Maybe two people can be enough. Or maybe someone can just calm you."

"The only way to calm me is the brutal way"

"I calmed you earlier. You could have break the hasp of your locker without me"

This makes Tyler uncomfortable. What if Jeremy is suspecting something? It's true, his crush has the ability to calm him the gentle way. But he's the only one who can and the wolf doesn't want to admit it out loud.

"Congratulations, you may have saved a hasp's life! Big deal" he says sarcastic.

"That's still something. Maybe that's all you need, a friend who knows what you're going through. If you want to, I can stay with you and we can see if I can stop you from fighting without using my strenght"

The wolf likes that thought, he would never mind some extra time with Jeremy and that plan has big chances to work. Though if it does, what would Jeremy think of that? Would he find out about Tyler's feelings?

"So what? You're going to babysit me now?"

"Fine, if you want to get through this hard time by yourself..."

Jeremy starts walking away. He knows Tyler will stop him, it happened twice and it will happen again.

"Wait!"

Jeremy turns back to Tyler with a smile on his face. _So predictable!_

"Stay with me. Please"

Tyler looked defeated. He can't pretend he doesn't need Jeremy anymore. The boy liked it, to feel needed. He has always felt useless and has even wondered if it would matter to somebody if he ever died. Even if there is Elena it's just because she's biologically made to love him, he's her brother. Well, cousin biologically but it's the same; family bond is the only thing that makes him matter to her. On the other hand when he's with Tyler he knows he's liked because of who he is.

Their moment get interrupted by the bell, which disappoints them both.

"Well, unfortunately, I won't be able to babysit you during classes" the younger one says.

"Don't worry, I'm harmless when I'm asleep"

Jeremy giggles, he doesn't really know if it was that funny but Tyler has that way to speak when he jokes that makes him funny. Yeah, he's a really fun and entertaining guy, Jeremy's glad to have him back. He cannot believe he wanted to stop their friendship, it has become so precious to him now!

On the other hand what's precious to Tyler right now is Jeremy's overwhelming smile. Seeing it feels as warm as a bonfire in the woods.

"I'll miss you" the older one lets out.

Jeremy looks at Tyler intrigued, is his friend that dependant of him?

 _Crap!_ the wolf went too far "Let's just forget I just said that" he says

"Damn, look at us now! I cannot believe we used to hate each other"

 _I've never hated you_ Tyler thinks, staring at Jeremy walking away. It's painful to think of what a dick he used to be around him, but he's also glad things have changed. Yeah, it's only going to last a few hours, but he's gonna miss him.

* * *

Jeremy barely listens to his teacher as the class goes on, all he can think about is Tyler. He wonders what could be different about his friend now that he has turned into a werewolf and how this could change their friendship. He knows he's Tyler's only confident right now, which is pretty cool. He likes that feeling of exclusivity and being that important to somebody.

Though he also wonders: how important is he to his friend? He's thinking about the kiss again, he didn't want to have second thoughts about it after the guy gave him a rational reason but it has actually never left the back of his head. This big question goes back to the surface now: is Tyler attracted to Jeremy? It's possible after all; a yes could explain something else that has been intriguing the boy about his friend. He has often wondered why Tyler was keep pushing him away at some point no matter how close they could be. Tyler would always keep a distance between them, as if he was afraid of something. What if this something was unwanted attraction? Or even love? The thought of that frightens Jeremy. This could affect their friendship if those unrequited feelings were confirmed. On Jeremy's side, that would make him uncomfortable but he wouldn't stop their friendship for anything in the world now. He's more worried about Tyler. Could he handle being just friends with his crush?

Jeremy wants to stop thinking about it but he knows he has to answer these questions if he wants to be sure that what he has with Tyler will last.

The bell rings. Jeremy didn't catch a sentence of the class, kind of shameful for a first day without danger when he can finally focus on school again. Oh well, after all he's allowed to be worried about stuffs that aren't life or death situations. He'll catch up, eventually...

The boy puts his stuffs back in his bag, puts it on his shoulder and leaves. The second he gets in the corridor he's stopped by Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline standing in front of him. They all have worried looks, which intrigues him.

"Okay... What's with the gathering?" he asks

Stefan is the first one talk "Do you know where Elena is?"

"No, why?"

"When was the last time you saw her?" Bonnie asks

"The Masquerade ball, why?"

"None of us have seen her since" Caroline says

Jeremy turns to Stefan "Wait, didn't she stay at your place? I thought you two were back together"

"No, she didn't. We're not back together."

"She didn't stay at my place either" Bonnie continues

"Mine neither" says Caroline

Jeremy is confused "But said her car was still in the driveway. Where did she go then?"

After learning that the blonde vampire thinks and attempts an answer.

"You're not gonna like it Stefan, but there can be a simple explanation"

* * *

Tyler thought of what Jeremy told him about thinking of the plus sides of being a werewolf. He wanted to give it a try so he decided to play basketball with his former friends. Turns out they can always hang out with him as long as he doesn't look depressed. Playing with them again feels different than before. Their presence is insignificant, he doesn't care if he's playing with them or anyone else. They're just playmates to him. Playing on the other hand is much cooler. He has never been so good: after stealing the ball before his adversary could blink an eye he passes easily though the others, jumps higher than he has ever jumped and scores under a few cries of amazement. Tyler loves it, he feels like a star again.

Jeremy was sitting on a bench not far from him, watching the game. He was going to ask the wolf about Elena but when he saw him play he wanted to stay and see what he's capable of now. It's impressive, he's never been into watching sports but with a supernatural specie playing it brings basketball to a whole new level. The boy is fascinated, he could watch his friend play for hours.

The wolf's attention drifs away when he sees his crush admiring him too, which makes him stop and stare for a second. The wrong second.

"Tyler, watch out!"

He only has the time to turn his head before he gets a flying ball right in his face.

"Ouch!"

Jeremy laughs.

"Dude, what the hell were you doing?" yells a random guy

Then another adversary gets the ball and scores. The wolf starts to get angry and leaves the game before he hurts anyone, so that he could see the only person who has the ability to calm him with only his company.

"Dude, where are you going?"

He's not listening, he doesn't care.

When he's finally in front of Jeremy he can see a smirk on his face. He knows he's gonna mock him but it doesn't bother him, what makes Jeremy laugh makes Tyler laugh too.

"Awesome! I especially liked the part when you get the ball in your face"

"Shut up. What do you want?"

"Did Elena spend the night with you?"

"What? No! Why would I do that? She's your sister!"

"Dude, you slept with Matt's sister"

"Good point"

"Look, I don't care if anything happened between you two right now. I just wanna know if you've seen her after I left"

"No, I've seen her car at my place but that's it. Why?"

Jeremy doesn't answer. Tyler guesses something went wrong by the look on his crush's face.

"Is she missing too?"

"We're not sure of that. Maybe she just ran away"

"That's still being missing. Have you tried to call her?"

"I haven't yet, actually. Thanks for it, I'll try"

Jeremy gets up and grabs his bag before starting to leave.

"Hold on" Tyler stops him "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'll handle it"

Tyler knows he's not fine but he gets that Jeremy wants to be alone in this.

"Okay, call me if you need anything"

"See you"

Tyler doesn't like letting Jeremy walking away like this but he doesn't want to force his help. Not that he would know what to do anyway. He doesn't want to go back to the game, he's too worried about Jeremy's sister.

Jeremy gets back in the school and thinks about Elena as he walks though the corridor. Turns out Katherine wasn't their only problem. It's unbearable, can't they spend just a day in peace? He stops when he gets in front of Alaric's class, with Elena's friends and Alaric waiting for his news.

"She's missing" he tells them.


	11. When I come around

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry this new chapter took so long, I've been taken by classes a lot lately but I have a whole free month now. The next chapters will come out quicker ;)

* * *

His legs tremble. Sitting at his desk, Jeremy can't stop thinking about it, he can't believe this is happening again. He thought they were all safe now that they defeated Katherine but the day after Elena gets kidnapped! Who the hell would want to harm her now? One of Katherine's enemies who mistook his sister for her? A random psycho who doesn't have anything to do with the supernatural? That would be the most simple thing, since Damon and Stefan are getting her, it wouldn't be a problem if the kidnapper was just a random human. He envied them, to be able to do something about it. Jeremy is sick of waiting, he wants to help too but he's just human. He can't fight vampires neither do another locator spell... or can he? This gives him an idea, he gets up, picks up his phone out of his pocket and starts typing.

Bonnie is sitting on Jeremy's bed with her legs crossed, watching her best friend's brother walking around the room, she follows him with her eyes, intrigued.

"What are you doing?"

Jeremy doesn't answer and continues his researches. When he finishes them he finally pays attention to Bonnie and sits on his bed beside her to show her his phone.

"Look. I pulled this up based on that spun on the map. There's nothing for miles except for this old house"

"Did you send it to Stefan?"

"Yeah."

This is done, he has nothing left to do now. He can't help anymore, all he can do now is staring at the wall, marinating in his worries.

"I hate sitting here, waiting like this."

"Hey" the witch says rubbing her hand on his back "She's gonna be fine"

The boy watches her hand on his shoulder. A few hours ago he would have enjoyed feeling her hand on him but he's too preoccupied about Elena to enjoy anything for the moment.

"You don't know that" he answers.

"No I don't"

Still, the witch's presence was a bit comforting. It feels nice to have his crush here, understanding and going through the same thing as him. At least he doesn't feel alone in this, which reminds him that somebody else must be feeling that way right now.

"I'm going to see Caroline. She must be feeling alone waiting in Elena's room like this."

"Go ahead" she answers staying still while he gets up.

Jeremy doesn't like switching between the two girls like this. He finds it unfair of Bonnie to reject Caroline like this, treating her like she was Damon. She has killed someone, sure, but she didn't mean it and she has managed to control her hunger by now.

"You know she's doing this to not to make you uncomfortable." Jeremy says with a tint of jugdment.

"I know."

"You're gonna have to talk to her eventually."

"Maybe, but it won't be today."

Jeremy leaves, annoyed by Bonnie's closed mind. After all she was involved in Mason's murder too, she doesn't worth better than the vampire. They all have blood on their hands and the witch needs to realise that. This is definitely not the time to tell her but he will end up doing it if she continues to behave like this.

* * *

Caroline is on the border of Elena's bed, her hands between her two legs. When she hears Jeremy walking through the corridor she raises her head to the front door and sees him arriving. As the vampire looks at the boy he sees the worries in her eyes, reminding him that her emotions are heightened and that she must be feeling this kidnapping more than Bonnie or him, even if it's hard for him to imagine someone being more concerned than him about this.

"I have a more precise idea of where Elena could be." he says hoping this would reassure her.

"I know, I listened. Thank you for the researches."

She looks down again. It made him feel bad for her. If she listened to them it means she also heard the part where Bonnie said she was still going to avoid her. Jeremy walks toward the vampire and leans his back against the wall in front of her.

"It's a good thing you can hear us but it would be better if you two were in the same place. Why don't you come to my room with us?"

"Bonnie hates me, I have to respect that." She raises her eyebrows, giving him a knowing glance "Besides, it gives you an opportunity to be alone with her..."

"My sister has been kidnapped, I'm not in the mood for any of that right now."

Jeremy gets up from the wall and walks around the room. Caroline doesn't like to see him tormented like that. She doesn't like to see anyone like that.

"Don't worry" she says "Stefan and Damon are getting her. And there's nothing they wouldn't do to save her, you know that. They saved her life multiple times and they will do it again."

This stops the boy who turns to the girl.

"What if it goes wrong this time?" he asks.

Powerless, the human sits on his sister's bed under the vampire's eyes. She can't deny that something could go wrong but she can't consider it either.

"Maybe we should think about something else." the girl suggests "All we can do is waiting right now so worrying is useless."

"What else can we even think about?"

Caroline thinks, then realises there is another person she's been worried about since the Masquerade ball.

"How's Tyler?" she asks.

"Still in shock, he's discovering what it's like to be a werewolf. But since we killed Mason, no one can explain him precisely what he's going through."

This disappoints the girl that distracting Jeremy's mind didn't make him feel better, it wasn't in her intention to bring his guilt up. Trying to appease him, she puts her arm around his shoulder.

"You didn't kill him Jer, Damon did" with her other hand she pats the boy's arm "You musn't feel guilty about it"

She didn't consider it being inappropriate until Jeremy looked at her weirdly.

"Am I touching you too much?" before he has the time to answer she gets her hands off him "Sorry, I'm just more empathic and sometimes my emotions just... carry me away."

"It's okay" he didn't really care anyway.

Caroline puts her hands back on the bed and continues the conversation.

"At least you still know some stuffs about werewolves right?"

"I know they turn every full moon, they're stronger and faster, they can heal, their weakness isn't silver but wolfspin, you can kill them by ripping their heart out, their curse is sealed by the moonstone and a werewolf bite can kill a vampire."

"Someone did researches!" she says smiling at him.

"Well, I got most of it from Damon and Alaric"

It reminded him the reason he made those researches in the first place, when he was using Tyler to complete those researches. If he had just been a friend and not a spy to him back then he would probably still be human by now. It was all his fault.

"Still doesn't tell me how to help him" he says full of guilt.

"I can still tell you how it feels like to become a vampire, maybe this is similar to wolves."

"It's nice of you but Anna has already told me what it was like to be one."

"There's a difference between being and becoming."

"Alright, tell me then."

"At the beginning, I was very, very emotional. Everything was heightened. It all feels different, you feel different."

"Like being a monster? Not that I think of you guys that way but Tyler and Bonnie do about themselves."

"That's how I used to feel at first too but with time I proved to myself I wasn't. Now I have to prove the others."

She said this with such a confidence it made Jeremy feel admiration for her. She has become so brave and confident over the past few months, he can barely remember her old annoying self.

"You know, you don't have to prove anything to me." he says "You, Tyler, Bonnie... I think you guys have a gift but you hate it because it makes you different."

"Thank you."

It was nice for Caroline to hear that, especially with Bonnie hating her. It's nice to have a human who appreciates what she has become. She wishes that human could be Matt but how can he accept what she is if he doesn't know? Though there is Elena too. She didn't think about her sooner because she didn't want to think of what may be happening to her. Now she is. That's the other reason Caroline likes being with Jeremy, because he reminds her of her best friend. Still, even if she would have a reminder, she can't imagine her life with Elena being gone. She really can't. She has to think about something else, like Tyler per example.

"Alcohol helps vampires to control their hunger." she tells Jeremy "Maybe it can help wolves another way."

"Tyler doesn't have hunger problems but anger problems so... I don't think alcohol will ease anything."

It makes her smile "He's lucky to have you you know. Us new supernatural creature, we need someone by our side. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have Stefan to help me through it. Him and Elena, they make me keep my sanity. They're the only ones who trust me and don't see me as a monster, they remind me of my human side."

Crap, she's thinking about her again! Though knowing Stefan would still be there was kind of a consolation.

"Tyler must probably feel the same thing about you" she continues "Don't ever leave him by himself."

Jeremy smiles to her. It felt nice to have aknowlegement for what he's doing for the young werewolf, or for anything good he does for that matter. He also liked the thought of being this important to Tyler. It reminded him how the wolf gets different around him, how he feels more trustful and happier and how it makes the human feel the same way. It made him realise there is no turning back in their relationship anymore. Jeremy could never walk away from Tyler who could neither walk away from him either. The wolf needs the human to help him through what he has become and the human needs the wolf to give his life a meaning. Their bound became unbrekable. It filled Jeremy's heart with joy to have someone who cares about him as much as he does, it's the first time it happens with someone outside his family.

The boy gets back to reality when he sees the vampire focusing on something, something he can't discern with his human senses.

"Caroline? What's wrong?"

"Shh." she tucks her hair trying to hear better "Bonnie's casting a spell."

"What spell?"

"I don't know, I don't speak witchcraft."

"Let's find out then!"

Jeremy gets up from the bed and leaves the room. Caroline watches him, starts to get up, then sits again. She doesn't know if she should follow him; she's afraid to see Bonnie but she may be in danger. She gets up and makes a step. Her second step is hesitant: her friend may need her but she doesn't want her. She stops walking. Urh, the situation is killing her! What should she do?

Jeremy answers for her when she hears his screams of panic.

"Oh my God! Bonnie? Bonnie!"

The vampire doesn't hesitate anymore. She vampruns to her friends and sees the witch unconscious on the bed, her face held by the concerned human. It feels like her world is holding on a thin string: Elena missing, Bonnie unconscious... her two best friends may die today. She couldn't take it! How could she survive that if it actually happened?

"Jeremy? What's happening!?" she screams.

"I don't know, I just found her unconscious!"

The vampire bites her wrist, bends over the witch and feeds her with her blood. She stays unconscious for seconds, seconds that feel like minutes for the two conscious people in the room, they go back to being seconds when the witch opens her eyes. Even if Elena is still missing that's a big relief for them.

"Oh thank God!" Caroline exclaims.

Her smile fades away when she sees her friends slowly gaining consciousness. Not that she doesn't want to see her friend being fine, but she's afraid of the witch seeing her when she's in shape.

"I'm gonna get her some water before she realises I'm here." she gets up looking guilty.

"Come on, stay! You just saved her!"

Caroline didn't listen to him. She had already walk away to Jeremy's disappointment.

"Jeremy?" his crush whispers.

The boy forgets the vampire to turn to the witch.

"What happened? You scared the hell out of us." he asks concerned.

"I tried to send Elena a message."

"How did that make you pass out?"

"It's nothing."

"It wasn't nothing, Bonnie."

The witch hesitates but ends up confessing.

"I've been doing a lot of magic lately. It wears me down."

"When I'm worn down, I take a nap. You were...you were unconscious."

"Witchcraft has its limits. If I push too hard, it pushes back."

Their conversation gets interrupted when Caroline shows up to the door embarrassed.

"Jeremy? You have a guest." she says with a glass of water in her hands.

The guest enters under Jeremy's surprise.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?"


	12. Glad you came

The sight of Tyler gave Jeremy a knot on his stomach. His emotions were mixed: on one hand he was glad to see Tyler but on the other hand these weren't the right circumstances. The situation was delicate and the wolf was going to ask questions they couldn't really answer to, which meant more secrets he would have to keep from him. He hated that. It reminded him the reason he had walked away from him before, but thinking about his Tyler-less period made it stop being an option. Dealing with the secrets was worth the guy's company in spite of the massive guilt that came with it.

"I wanted to make sure everything was okay with your sister." Tyler answered rubbing the back of his neck.

The wolf's attitude made Jeremy understand his uncomfort was showing and got transmitted to his friend. He didn't want Tyler to feel that way. Even if it wasn't the right time passing by was still nice of him.

"Well, that's nice of you" the human told him faking a smile "Thanks for checking up."

The wolf smiled, then noticed Bonnie weakened on the bed.

"What happened to her?"

First unwanted question! What was he allowed to tell him about that? Definitely not the part where Bonnie was doing too much magic. He couldn't say it was nothing either, that was totally unbelievable. Saying she passed out seemed to be okay. Though he would have to give a good explanation that wouldn't alert Tyler even more, which was hard considering she passed out...

Luckily Caroline thought all of it faster and quickly found an answer to it.

"She just had a panic attack. Waiting for Elena is pretty stressful for all of us."

Jeremy got relieved by the vampire's answer. He wanted to whisper a thank you but the werewolf also had an enhanced hearing and could hear him too. Besides it was not the end of the awkward questions.

"What do you mean "waiting for Elena"?" Tyler's voice raised "You haven't found her yet?"

Jeremy felt ready to answer this one: talking about a kidnapping didn't necessarily involved the existence of vampires and witches.

"Stefan and Damon are on their way to find her." he answered "We think she's been kidnapped. Bonnie tracked her phone and it led us to an old abandoned house."

"Really?" Tyler turned to Bonnie "I didn't know you could do that."

"So many things you don't know about me." the witch said sarcastic.

In spite of his guilt for lying Jeremy was proud of making up such a good lie. Plus they could use this one again if they would have to mention any other locator spell in front of someone who didn't know about them. Unfortunately he saw this wasn't the only lie he would have to tell when Tyler asked another question.

"But... Why didn't you guys call the police?"

"Because my mum is already busy looking for Aimee." the Sheriff's daughter answered.

"Yeah, besides we would like Jenna not to know about it." the human added.

Turned out he didn't lie this time. Though even if he wasn't lying to his friend this time it was his aunt he had to lie to. So many people they had to hide stuffs about!

"Wait, if Aimee disappeared too..." the wolf realised "Maybe that's the same guy who kill... dnapped Elena"

An awkward silence followed. The friendly reminder of Elena's potential death came back in Jeremy's mind, in addition of the guilt of keeping Aimee's death a secret too.

"Maybe." Bonnie said breaking the silence "You should go home, this isn't really your concern"

She clearly wanted Tyler out so that Caroline could be too. Plus almost all of them wants Tyler out, even if Jeremy couldn't tell if he wanted him here or not. His presence was being more awkward than comforting.

"You're joking right? It's Elena we're talking about!" Tyler exclaimed "Look, I know we've been hanging out first because she and Matt were dating but it doesn't mean I don't care about you guys! I'm worried about her, we can't lose anyone else! I'm not going anywhere until we know she's fine."

Just great! As if Elena being missing wasn't enough, Jeremy had to be stuck with someone who didn't know and a girl who hated her friend. Though having Caroline and Bonnie in the same room was pretty interesting, but it wouldn't lead to anything if no one was able to talk. Especially if they couldn't discuss Caroline's vampirism in front of Tyler. It gave Jeremy an idea.

"Maybe Bonnie should be alone with Caroline."

Schocked and angry, Bonnie gave a look of disapproval to Jeremy who totally ignored it.

"You know, so that she can recover from her panic attack in peace." he continued "Tyler, how about you and I move to Elena's room?"

"I don't think it's a good idea." the vampire answered down and uncomfortable.

That was it. There was no way he was going to let this situation go on.

"It is." he replied authoritarian "Tyler, go to Elena's room. I'll meet you when I fix this."

"Okay."

Tyler left the room, intrigued but quiet. Alone with the two girls, Jeremy closed the door and waited for the wolf to be far enough so that he could tell them what he had to say.

"Okay: Bonnie, you have to stop hating Caroline and Caroline, you have to stop letting Bonnie hate you like this."

"She killed someone!" Bonnie screamed in a whisper.

"And she just saved your life!" Jeremy answered the same way "You wouldn't have woken up if she didn't feed you with her blood."

"I was fine, just tired. I would have waken up without it eventually."

"You sure of that? Besides, you helped killing someone, we both did. And I have to make up for it by staying with Tyler because he needs me, just like Caroline needs you. And even if you don't want to admit it you need her too. I'm going to stay with Tyler whatever you say so you suck it up, stay with her and discover what a great person she has become since her transformation."

Before Bonnie found something to answer this Jeremy left the two girls by themselves. He was glad he finally did this. Whatever was going to come out from this quality time between the two ex-friends he was still satisfied he acted like a father and not like a little brother for a change.

As he walked through the corridor Bonnie ran to catch him up and grabbed his arm.

"Wait"

Jeremy turned around. She didn't seem angry anymore but regretful. Like what he just said had an impact on her.

"You and Tyler should be in your room." she said "Caroline and I are going to Elena's."

Jeremy smiled. He was proud that Bonnie took what he said under consideration. Turned out he was more influent and she was more open-minded than he thought. Plus seeing that he managed to convince the girl he liked gave him hope for getting her later.

The witch smiled back. The human was going to congrat her when he heard footsteps coming from behind him, he turned around and saw the wolf walking toward him.

"I heard you guys." Tyler justified himself "Let's go then."

Jeremy followed his friend as Bonnie walked away from them. The two boys crossed path with Caroline who was leaving Jeremy's bedroom. She smiled at the younger one, and, when they got only 1 foot away from each other, she whispered him a "Thank you" and continued her way. The boy smiled of satisfaction at this and entered his room after the wolf.

Tyler sat on Jeremy's chair while Jeremy sat on the border of his bed facing his friend. Even if he took him aside because it was necessary Jeremy enjoyed being with Tyler alone in the same room. They haven't talked yet but the simple presence of his friend was enough to trigger a change of atmosphere, like they were locked inside a bubble. Jeremy has often felt this way but on his own, this time they were two. Inside it he could feel the concern, happiness, understanding and trust (lies about vampires aside) they had between each other. It brought him back the same sensations he used to have everytime they've shared something deep they could be the only ones to understand. These moments have happened so many times they didn't need to talk anymore to feel that way. They just had to be alone with each other.

Tyler was the first one to speak.

"What's wrong with those two?"

Jeremy was glad the wolf asked something that wouldn't lead him to lying again. After all in spite of their crazy lifes they could still have a few normal-ish situations.

"Bonnie is mad at Caroline."

"Why?"

"The same reason she's been avoiding Matt."

The wanting expression on Tyler's face made Jeremy understand that on the inside he was asking more about this.

"I can't tell you more" the human answered "She swore me to secrecy."

Jeremy's discomfort about lying to Tyler went away, he understood that now they were alone he didn't have to lie anymore, just openly keeping a few secrets.

"I won't insist then. I don't know if you've seen her fight but she's incredibly strong, I wouldn't piss her off if I were human. You two got close right?" the wolf asked "If she told you her secret..."

"Actually I know this because I've been in the middle of it."

"So there's nothing going on between you two? I gotta ask, it's been worrying Matt for a while. Especially since your slow dance at the ball"

"The only thing going on between us is friendship. She made me dance with her just to make Matt jealous."

"Good" the wolf sighted of relief "He really starts being jealous you know. Seeing her with another boy makes him want to rip out his heart and throw it to her... his face."

Tyler looked really concerned about this, like he has been personnaly affected by the slow dance. Then Jeremy remembered what Caroline told him about vampires and wolves being more emotional than the average. It made him wonder how much the wolf was affected by Elena's kidnapping. More or less than him? Even if he was more emotional he was way less close to Elena than her brother was.

"How's that like?" the human asked.

"How's what like?"

"To be a werewolf. How does it feel like?"

"Are you sure this is your top priority right now?" the wolf asked concerned about Jeremy.

"It's not, but still, it's my second priority. Plus thinking about it is better than worrying myself to death."

"Well, I'm hotter than before." realising what he just said, the wolf rectified himself embarrased "And by hotter, I mean an icrease of temperature, not more attractive." then goes back to his explanation "Everything feels amplified: sensations, emotions... especially anger, and that scares me because I have a supernatural strengh and can hurt someone really bad."

"Not necessarily, you can save someone with that strengh. I wish I could be strong enough to save someone. It's not the first time Elena gets in danger, and everytime she is Stefan and Damon are always the ones saving her."

Out of desperation, Jeremy let himself fall down on the bed.

"I want to be on the field for once" he said with his broken voice "But I can't because I'm always Elena's useless worthless little brother."

The wolf got up from the chair, as upset as if he just got insulted.

"Hey, I forbid you to say that! You are not worthless."

Tyler really seemed to believe it, but Jeremy still had doubts about that.

"That's what everyone says." the human whined staring at the ceiling.

"Well, they're wrong." Tyler replied staring down at Jeremy.

The latter turned his head toward his ex-bully.

"Even you made me feel that way."

Tyler's face fell to these words.

"I was a dick back then." the former bully justified "And if I have ever said you were useless I didn't mean it." the wolf sat on the head of Jeremy's bed besides him as he continued talking "In fact, I didn't mean any of the bad things I've told you. Except for one thing: that you were getting on my nerves."

When Tyler got installed he stared at Jeremy, ashamed and afraid of what he was going to say.

"The truth is... I was jealous of you."

"How could you be jealous of me?" the human asked "You had everything you wanted: money, popularity, great body, girls..."

"Who's telling you I wanted all of this? Sure, it had its plus sides, but what I actually wanted was liberty. My situation and my parents forced me to be the way I was. You, you had loving tolerant parents who were letting you be anyone you wanted to be, a sister to keep you company in your tough moments. You didn't have a lot of girls, but these girls would date you for who you were and not what you had. I may have had admiration, but you, you had love."

"Yeah, and I've lost almost all the people I have loved. My parents are dead and so are my two girlfriends. My sister may be dead too."

Of course, Jeremy brought the topic again. He knew how delicate the subject was, so he turned to Tyler to see his reaction. His friend was looking at his feet, searching for an answer to this.

"Look, I'm not gonna tell you she's gonna be fine." the wolf replied "If there's something life taught me these past few weeks is that it can always be worse even if you think you've reach the bottom. But it always get better at some point, it has to be. I mean, my life has been falling apart since the Founder's day: I had a car accident, my father died, I found out I had a curse in my genes, my uncle left, so did you... then I killed Sarah and triggered my curse. At that moment I thought I've lost everything, It felt like I had nothing left but then, you entered in my room. Everything started to get better ever since. You gave me hope again."

"How can I be enough of a consolation after everything you've been through?"

"You are more than you think Jeremy Gilbert. Look, you were right earlier: you do have the ability to calm me down when I'm angry. Sometimes it just takes an understanding friend to make things better."

"I don't think I can get through my life if I also lose my sister, even with an understanding friend."

"I bet you thought you couldn't get through your life when your parents died, but with time you managed to, right?"

Jeremy sat up "That's the point." then met Tyler at the head of the bed as he was talking "After losing so many people that I care about, I thought it would at least teach me to save the ones I have left. I thought I grew strong and smart enough for this. But who have I saved?"

The boy stared at Tyler. The latter showed a confident face, like he knew the answer of that question Jeremy couldn't answer to himself.

"Me." the young werewolf answered with all his sincerity "You saved me."

"Yeah right. I just showed up when it was already too late."

"Even if you had been there, you couldn't have stop it. I was attacked by two drunk people, Caroline was strong enough to knock out Matt with one punch and she didn't manage to stop then both."

"Maybe if I had been with Caroline we could have each handle one person and stop this."

"Look, you're here now and that's all that matters. You may not be physically strong but you're smart and brave. I mean, you're hanging out with me knowing what I could do to you. Everytime you lose someone you stand up and try to be better."

"Like when I used to smoke and deal drugs?"

"That was your first loss. It was normal to go down like you did. Plus you were already brave before. In high school you weren't afraid of being yourself, even if it implied a lack of friends. I've secretly admired you for that. And I'm pretty sure Vicki did too. That's why she picked you."

"Then she died."

"It wasn't your fault."

Jeremy took a pause to consider everything Tyler had just told him. Nobody has spoken to him like this before, except for his father. After his death he thought nobody else would be proud of him again, especially outside his family. He has tried so hard to prove Damon he was worth something, all he could get in return were mockeries. Tyler on the other hand believed in him. He saw in Jeremy what he's been trying to show to the others, even some stuffs he hasn't realise about himself before.

"I know." the younger one replied "Thank you, for everything you said to me."

He smiled at his friend who smiled back. It only last a short moment before Jeremy's smile faded away to go back to his sad expression.

"It still doesn't change my life. I've still lost people, and even if I'm brave and mentally strong I'm still physically weak."

"Well, if you want me to change your life I can teach you how to be physically strong. We can work out together" the athlete presses his friend's inexistant biceps "Make some muscles grow over here."

Jeremy giggled, which made Tyler smile.

"That would be cool." the human answered.

"Just to warn you, it's gonna take time."

"Well, I don't think I really have any other choice." his voice broke "I just hope I will have enough time before something else happens."

The young Gilbert stared into emptiness again. Full of compassion, Tyler put his arm around his shoulder. Jeremy figured he had a raise of empathy just like Caroline did earlier. Though his touch was more gentle than hers, or even Bonnie's for that matter. That was weird since his hands were larger, but the way he had to rub his shoulder with his thumb made the gesture sweeter than the girls'. Jeremy liked it. Even though he was surprised to prefer his friend's touch than his crush's he didn't really care at that moment. He needed comfort and would take it wherever he could get.

But like Caroline, Tyler thought he got carried away and let go off him.

"Sorry, I just..."

"Feel more empathetic than before?"

"Yeah, exactly." the wolf sights.

"It's okay. Keep going, it was nice."

Relieved, Tyler put his arm around Jeremy's again. The human let himself do, watching his friend's hand then his face. They smiled at each other. The werewolf seemed oddly happy. Jeremy envied him that, these heightened emotions, the joy being amplified... After a while he began to rest his head on his friend's muscular shoulder. The wolf blenched to the moment of the contact, but the younger one put his head back and nothing happened this second time.

Then the wolf starts to gently pull away from his friend.

"Hold on..."

He layed back on his side, offering his chest to Jeremy.

"Rest on something bigger."

Startled, Jeremy laughted out of nervousness like that time Tyler offered him alcohol at his father's wake.

"What?" the wolf sounded challenging "What's your problem?"

"Nothing. It's just a bit..."

"Gay?"

Jeremy was going to say "weird", but "gay" was probably the reason why he was finding this weird.

"So what?" the older one added sarcastic "Is it gay to hug a guy who's afraid his sister could die?"

"It's not a hug, it's cuddling." Jeremy answered confused.

The younger one didn't realised the closeness they were having before his friend offered to move things further. Now that he realised it it was scaring him.

"Well, turns out I'm not the homophobic one!" Tyler said, slowly getting up "But if you want to get through this hard time by yourself..."

"No wait!"

Tyler sat back and gave a triumphant look to the defeated young Gilbert. It was a low blow to use his own tricks against him, but Tyler was right: if one of them doesn't think it's gay then it shouldn't be. Damn, cuddling each other to prove eacho other that none of them was a repressed homosexual, that was a hell of a contradiction! And probably their most stupid challenge, excluding the ones they used to have as enemies.

"Let's do this." Jeremy finally consented.

After all, if we exclude the strangeness of this, being cuddled by a guy didn't seem to feel bad. Besides the young Gilbert was in need of comfort and the rest shouldn't matter at that moment. So he laid down with Tyler and rested his head on his chest as the other one was wrapping his arms around his body.

The older one was right. Cuddling was much better than resting his head on his shoulder. The wolf's body was warm and comforting. Even though at the beginning Jeremy wished there were breasts instead of pectorals he learned to like them as well. Even though they were less comfortable he could feel Tyler's muscles making him feel protected. He could also hear his heartbeat through his chest. It was slow, regular and relaxing.

"It's gonna be okay." the wolf's voice was as relaxing as his heartbeat "Whatever happens, I will help you through it."

Jeremy believed him. He never thought he could feel something close to good during this stressful time, but his voice, his gesture... everything in the wolf could bring him back to a peaceful state on mind. The human closed his eyes to focus on these small details that could make him think about something else than his sister. He really needed that, or else he would have ended up losing his mind before the end of that day. He was wrong earlier: Tyler chose the perfect time to show up.

* * *

Jeremy heard the front door and sat up immediately.

"Elena?"

He gave a quick look to his former human pillow who fell asleep, then heard a windy sound that turned out to be Caroline running.

"Oh my God Elena! You're okay!" he heard the vampire exclaim.

Jeremy ran out of his room and saw Elena downstairs, embraced by Caroline. His heart and whole body stopped at the sight of his sister, all this fear, all this trouble they were having through the day, it was finally over. Moreover it ended with something great: Elena alive and well.

The young Gilbert ran down the stairs and stopped right in front of the two hugging girls. He was dying to embrace Elena too, but knowing she was okay made waiting his turn acceptable. Besides it wasn't the only way he had to communicate with her.

"You okay?" he asked her concerned.

"I'm okay" she answered.

Bonnie followed, slowing climbing down the stairs, still a bit weakened by her spell.

"I got your message" the former kidnapped girl told the witch.

When Bonnie arrived downstairs, Elena tried to get away from Caroline.

"Hey Care, I love you but I've got other people to hug right now"

"I don't care! I'm never letting you go like, ever!"

Elena laughted and Bonnie smiled as she walked towards them.

"Doesn't matter, I'm gonna join"

The three girls hug, which happily surprised Elena. Though she waited the end of their group hug before asking.

"Since when did you two made up?"

"Since she saved my life." the witch answered "I'll explain later"

Elena looked back at her brother who hadn't stop starring at her since she got back, and finally hugged him too! Jeremy wrapped his arms around her, maybe tight enough to suffocate her but he didn't care as long as she wouldn't comment. He really needed that. Having her around his arms, feeling her all he could made her return even more real. Like he has been afraid of hallucinating when the "only" proof he was having of her presence was the sight of her. Jeremy kissed his sister's neck. Now she's here, he feels it, he knows it.

"We should probably leave you two alone" Bonnie said "You want a ride home Caroline?"

"I'd love to" Caroline answered, happily surprised.

Elena unwrapped her arms of her brother and turned to her two best friends leaving her house.

"See you girls!" she exclaims, smiling and waving at them.

When the front door closed, Elena and Jeremy found themselves alone in the living room, which made the boy realised the absence of someone.

"Aren't Stefan and Damon with you?" he asked.

"No, I want tonight to be our night." she said placing her hands on his shoulders "Just the two of us."

Jeremy smiled of approval, then remembered they were not alone in the house yet.

"You're right" he answered "But I'm gonna have to get Tyler out first. He's asleep in my bedroom."

Learning that worried Elena more than she should.

"Hold on. What's Tyler doing here?"

"Since your car was still parked at his mansion I had to ask him a few questions. One thing led to another and we told him you've been kidnapped, so he stayed to check up on me."

"Does he know anything else?"

"Not much. He thinks a human did this and I told him we knew where you were because Bonnie hacked your phone."

Seeing he got in control of the situation reassured Elena, who smiled again.

"That made perfect sense." she congrats.

It was the first time someone else found his lie good. Jeremy smiled again, elated he got one of the few people who believed in him back in his life.


	13. Made for You

AN: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter: this one was longer and harder than I expected!

* * *

When Jeremy left his car right after parking it, he had the feeling this was going to be a good day. As he stared at the school and the people walking around, he realized that he grew to enjoy this view he used to hate. Sure, school was boring and most people there were asses, but boredom was restful compared to risking his life with vampires, and most people didn't mean all of them. There were also some people he used to hate and grew to like, one person in particular he was looking forward to see. His face brightened when he found that person right in the parking lot, seeing Bonnie leaving her car carrying a set of books. She dropped them right after, which made him laugh and run to the damsel in distress.

"Here, I got it." he said bending over to help her pick her stuff up.

"Thanks."

When he turned to give her books back he saw her smiling at him. It made him smile too, knowing the good day he was hoping for was just starting.

"Where is Elena?" she asked as she got up.

He got up too, disappointed that she brought up his sister before even asking how he was doing.

"She's uh... she's actually running late today." he answered "What are you doing later? You want to hang out at the grill, shoot some pool? The winner owns the table."

"Uh, why?" his crush frowned reluctantly.

"What, why?"

"Well, you never asked me to play pool before so why now?"

"Uh, I don't know. I thought it'd be fun. So, you in?"

Bonnie hesitated. Her face was showing a mix of embarrassment and amusement.

"It's just... you're Elena's brother and…"

"Has someone mentioned playing pool?" interrupted another masculine voice.

They both turned to see Tyler coming towards them. His arrival comforted Bonnie but not Jeremy. Not that he didn't usually enjoy the sight of his friend, but it wasn't the right moment. He was afraid that another person showing up would turn his potential date into a group hang.

"Er... Yeah." Jeremy answered, confused. "I was offering Bonnie to play some after class."

"Sounds cool!" Tyler replied, more enthusiastic than Bonnie "God, I could really play some pool! If only Matt wasn't avoiding me."

"You know what? You two should just go together." the girl suggested "I'm really bad at pool!"

"Yeah, I thought you might be." said Jeremy, then noticing his mistake "But you can come too, you know, I could teach you."

"You know, Jeremy's not great either." Tyler added. "I totally kicked his ass the last time we played together."

"No, you did not!" Jeremy defended himself.

"Remind me who won then?"

"You did, but I wasn't in my greatest shape."

"Who's telling you I was?" the wolf teased him bending forward.

Jeremy tilted his head on his right, taking it as a challenge.

"Well, you'd better be today" he said turning his back to Bonnie to face Tyler "I'm fit enough to beat you several times in a row!"

"Are you offering a rematch Gilbert?"

Bonnie smiled at their interaction.

"Sounds good then." she said as she tapped Jeremy's shoulder "You two have fun!"

After that she walked away leaving Jeremy puzzled for a few seconds. He realized what had just happened, then turned to his friend: Tyler was smiling, satisfied of being the one who ended up bringing his crush to the Grill.

"Dude, you totally blew off my date!"

"You're kidding right?" Tyler said pointing his head towards the direction Bonnie had left to "I just saved you from rejection!"

Jeremy replayed the scene in his head and sadly admitted his friend was right.

"You're right." he looked down defeated, then glanced in her direction again "I sensed it would screw up when she called me "Elena's brother"."

"I used to see you that way too until Matt and Elena started dating. Then you became the only other guy I knew who wasn't always eating someone else's face, my savior of the group hangs!"

Jeremy chuckled at the memory of Tyler being uncomfortable around the two of them kissing.

"Well, if your purpose is to keep me single, you're doing it right!" Jeremy said jokingly, yet still disappointed.

At those words, Tyler was reminded of the time when it was his actual purpose; when he used to date Vicki just to prevent Jeremy from dating anyone. He started to feel guilty, realizing he just did something similar with Bonnie. Although he had promised himself he would stop keeping Jeremy's crushes away from him, Tyler couldn't help but want the boy just for himself.

"Okay, maybe I pushed her away on purpose so that I could hang out with you." Tyler admitted.

Jeremy frowned and tilted his head, wondering if he should be flattered or pissed about that.

"Look, I'm sorry if I get clingy sometimes." Tyler apologized. "It's just... I'm scared. It's gonna happen to me. On the next full moon, I'm gonna turn and I won't be able to stop it. I have no one else to tell. Without you, I'm alone in this."

"It's how I feel a lot of the time, alone."

Saying it out loud made Jeremy realize that it wasn't how he was feeling at that moment, not with Tyler. With him he felt understood, accepted and entertained. Something he could not say about most of his acquaintances, not even Bonnie. Maybe going to the Grill with Tyler instead of her wasn't such a bad thing after all. Even if hanging out with his friend wouldn't help him with his crush, he would at least have fun with someone without putting any effort into being liked.

The bell rang, forcing the two boys to split.

"So, pool after class it is?"

"Sure. Get ready to get your ass kicked, Gilbert!"

"You can dream on, Lockwood!"

* * *

"Alright, you kicked my ass!" Jeremy admitted "But it's not fair, you have supernatural abilities."

"My supernatural abilities have nothing to do with it!" Tyler replied applying chalk to the tip of his cue stick "Pool doesn't require strength or agility, it requires method and experience."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Rematch?"

Jeremy hesitated, looking back between Tyler and the pool table. He was afraid to lose again and Tyler could sense it. Part of him wanted to tease him but the other part thought it would be kicking him when he's down.

"Or do you wanna grab some food instead?" the wolf offered "I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah, let's do that."

Jeremy picked up his backpack and adjusted it as he followed Tyler. The older boy picked a table upstairs, close to a wall hidden away from sight. Not that he was ashamed of Jeremy, or at least he didn't think so, but he didn't want anyone to come and interrupt them. He wanted to spend this meal with Jeremy and Jeremy only.

As Tyler was sitting facing the wall, Jeremy sat opposite him. As the latter got installed he looked up to see Caroline and Stefan eating together across the room. They were too far for him to hear what they were saying, but he knew the inverse was possible since they had vampire hearing. The human didn't like the feeling of being potentially spied on, moreover seeing Caroline made him wonder if the girl had told anyone about Tyler. He really hoped she didn't: Damon would probably want to harm his friend and Elena would want to keep them apart. Not that it would stop him from seeing Tyler, but he didn't want to be lectured by her again. On the other hand, Damon would probably listen to Elena if she told him not to kill her childhood friend. Besides, the two present vampires didn't seem to have noticed him yet, and they were at a table for two, which meant Elena wasn't around. Maybe there wasn't anything to worry about after all.

The two boys got their menus and opened them. As soon as Jeremy laid his eyes on his, Tyler looked up to stare at his mesmerizing face. He felt incredibly at peace. Just this, just the simple vision of the person he loved could help him put all of the bad things in his life away, for a short moment. He could briefly focus his whole mind on the best thing in his life, the only person who was able to make him feel happy. But the happiness faded away when Tyler looked back on his life, wondering if he actually deserved Jeremy's friendship.

"Why are you doing this?" the wolf asked.

"What do you mean?"

"All of this: hanging out with me, helping me... Why?"

"Because we're friends, man."

"Why? I've been a dick to you and I don't remember ever making it up to you."

"But you did. Ever since the police found Vicki's body you've been trying to comfort me when you saw I wasn't okay. And you managed to last time."

"Still, it's not enough." Tyler added "I'm dragging you into this whole new twisted world, I've changed everything you used to believe in, or should I say to not believe in. Probably even put your whole life in question..."

"Wait, you think this is a burden to me? Discovering the supernatural world is the best thing that has ever happened to me! I know how you feel about all this, but I'm not seeing things like you do. Before this happened to you, you were leading your perfect life as a rich, popular athlete while I was just a weird, friendless kid. You didn't need those life-changing revelations but I did."

Tyler was drinking his words, happy to learn that he and Jeremy were doing as much good to each other.

"I've always felt like there was something missing in my life, even before my parents died." Jeremy continued "Then when they did, it got worse. I was in desperate search of something new that could give some meaning to my life. First I found drugs and Vicki, then I found the supernatural and..."

He was thinking of Anna, but Tyler wasn't supposed to know about her.

"... you. "

Although Tyler wasn't the one who made him discover the supernatural, finding out about another species with someone who let him be a part of it was just as thrilling. Plus Tyler was new to this too, while Anna already knew everything about being a vampire. She was the one who taught Jeremy everything, while this time he was the one teaching Tyler. It made him feel actually useful for once.

"Is that the reason you came back after dodging me?" Tyler asked still insecure "Because I became more interesting by being a werewolf?"

"No! Sure, I'm fascinated by this but you're more than just a werewolf to me! I mean, we've already hang out before I found out about your family curse."

"I don't get that either. Why did you try to befriend me at the career fair? You hated me back then."

"Because... when I found out you drew, I figured there was a side of your personnality that I could like. I didn't know anyone else I could share my passion with, and I saw this as an opportunity. It also made me want to get our old friendship back. Remember how it was like in middle school?"

Tyler could perfectly remember that time: Jeremy was just a friend to him, he didn't have any feelings to hide back then.

"Yeah, it was so simple." Tyler answered nostalgic "We didn't see each other that much though."

"It was still cool. Then all of you guys left to high school and I could only see you and Matt at the parties that were thrown in my place. Then I entered high school and you totally rejected me. Why did you even do that?"

"Because of Vicki." he answered with his usual excuse.

"You sure? I don't remember having a thing for her back then."

This started to make Tyler uncomfortable, so he tried to think quickly about a new excuse.

"Alright, I was ashamed of you just like I was ashamed of Vicki." Tyler answered trying to hide his discomfort "You were a failure, not good enough for the Mayor's son so... I pushed you away. I know, it was stupid."

"Yeah, it was." Jeremy paused as another question came through his mind "But why did you risk it with Vicki anyway? Why didn't you just... not date her to be with a respectable boring lady instead?"

Tyler thought quickly of a typical masculine answer.

"Well, she was hot." he managed to say with a complete perkiness.

Jeremy showed his disgust, reminding himself of the old Tyler.

"I cannot believe she has picked you over me."

"She and I weren't that different." Tyler justified "Her pride mattered a lot to her too, so she picked the most popular of us. Then she got herself a brain and went for the nice one, the one that was good for her. I liked that about her, I could relate to her fear. Though I didn't really understand it because she didn't have a father who would beat her up if she'd ever embarass the family."

"That's the point: she didn't have a father. Her friends were all she had."

"They're not real friends if they ditch you for dating the wrong person." Tyler said bitterly "If I had been her I would have picked you in the first place. I would have taken your hand in public and not give a crap about what other people would think or say. I would have seized every opportunity to spend some time with you, knowing other people's company would never worth your single company, knowing the happiness I would have with you would be so much bigger than the embarrassement of dating someone I'm not supposed to be dating!"

Tyler's concern in his speech intrigued Jeremy.

"It seems like you're talking of personal experience. Has there been a girl you've been even more ashamed to date? One that you couldn't even show to your friends?"

Tyler looked down uncomfortable, embarrased of having been carried away.

"No, it's just..." he got his grip back when he found himself another good lie "this raising empathy. I can't believe Vicki and I have treated you that way back then. You didn't deserve that and I'm mad at both of us for this."

Tyler's stomach turned and he was getting hot. The fear of potentially outing himself gave him a big urge of changing the subject.

"What are you taking?" the wolf said grabbing the menu "It's on me."

"Really? I'm gonna take the most expensive cheeseburger then."

"You're not gonna ruin me here unless you order a hundred dishes."

"Oh come on, there's gotta be some lobster hidden in that menu!"

"I'd even pay for it if there was. I owe you much more than that."

Jeremy raised his head and his eyebrows, giving Tyler the impression he was starting to talk too much again. He could feel his heart pounding, the heat he has started to feel out of discomfort was increasing... He couldn't look at Jeremy in the eyes or even talk to him without being terrified of every single word he could say...

"I'm going to the bathroom!" he said fast as he got up from his chair, then started to leave.

"Take your time finding your imaginary lobster!" Tyler said as he tapped his crush's shoulder on his way, thinking of the manly gesture as a reminder that their friendship wouldn't go further.

Going away for a moment was the best thing the wolf found to do: he was starting to lose his grip and had to spend a few minutes away from his crush to get it back.

As Jeremy was watching Tyler walking away, he saw another one on his friends; blonde, smiley and confident, walking toward his table before stopping right behing Tyler's seat.

"You two would be so. cute. together!" Caroline said with a bright smile.

Jeremy wondered who she was talking about, then remembered he was supposed to be there with Bonnie in the first place.

"You think so? I wish she could feel the same about us too."

"She?" the girl raised her eyebrows before understanding what he meant "No, not you and Bonnie: you and Tyler!"

"What?"

"Can't you see it?" the vampire exclaimed as she sat at her friend's table "He's so crushing on you!"

"No, he's not!" Jeremy replied, laughting out of discomfort.

"Oh come on! Can't you see the way he's looking at you? And the way you two speak of each other, it's so romantic!"

"Have you been eavesdropping?"

"Actually, Stefan was the one who started when I told him that Tyler turned."

"You told him?" Jeremy started to panic.

"Come on, it's Stefan, we can trust him."

"It's not Stefan I'm worried about!"

"Damon won't kill him." the girl replied just as confident "He knows he can't harm people close to Elena anymore, even if he wants to."

"Does he know?"

"No. Not yet, I guess. I just told Stefan today. After that we saw you two together, it worried him and he wanted to listen to you guys in case you were planning on doing something stup... dangerous, so it made me want to listen too. Everything made sense after! I should have seen earlier that what was going on between you two was beyond friendship."

Jeremy paused to think about his current relationship with Tyler.

"Well... yeah, it goes beyond regular friendship considering our crazy lifes." he replied "We have a strong bound, nobody can't replace the other, we hate staying away from each other..."

Jeremy stopped, realising how close he and Tyler grew, then decided to end his sentence quickly.

"... but that's still just friendship."

"Please, I'm Caroline Forbes! I can see these kinds of stuffs better than anyone."

"What do you see exactly?"

"Well, this: what you just described, how you two need each other, how everything is a much bigger deal to Tyler when it's something about you..."

"That's just because he's a werewolf: everything is amplified to him."

"Not that much, and as a young vampire in love I know what I'm talking about. He's just using it as an excuse because you don't know what it actually feels like."

Two words in Caroline's sentence caught Jeremy's attention.

"You think Tyler is in love with me?"

"I know Tyler is in love with you."

Jeremy made the connexion with their last conversation: Tyler told him he used to be ashamed of him then Jeremy suspected him of liking a girl he was ashamed of. What if this girl wasn't a girl, but Jeremy? It could have been a coincidence though, but it was enough to make him doubt. A lot.

"Why did you just tell me this?" Jeremy asked confused "You just complicated our friendship!"

Caroline bent over, giving him an accomplice smile.

"It wouldn't be complicated anymore if you two took it to the next level."

"You mean as dating? Sorry but no. Just because Tyler has feelings for me doesn't mean I feel the same for him."

"You sure of that?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not. I mean, Bonnie has been sitting with this cute new guy for like, 30 minutes, and it seems like you haven't even notice."

Jeremy turned to the direction Caroline was pointing at. She was right, the girl he's been hitting on for the past days was at another table with another guy. They were talking and she was laughing, hiding her teeth behind her glass that he has probably paid for. She seemed to really like this guy, but it wasn't hurting Jeremy the way he thought it would.

"I bet you don't even care right now." the vampire added.

It wasn't that Jeremy didn't care, but he felt more offended about being chosen of than sad about losing the chances he had with the girl he liked.

Caroline saw Jeremy thinking, she saw that he was slowly realising it, slowly digging up those feelings he's been burying without realising it, without knowing they could exist... It was too slow though, and the girl needed to continue this talk.

"So?" she asked.

"Doesn't mean anything." he aswered with discomfort.

"Why are you still denying it? Don't be afraid of coming out of the closet! You've already reached the bottom of the social ladder and you were fine with that!"

As true as it was, Jeremy couldn't help but being impressed by Caroline's persisting lack of tact.

"It's not that." he answered "I'm just not sure. I don't want to take the risk of crushing on a straight guy. I may have more chances with Bonnie."

"Seriously? She has known you since, like, forever and she only sees you one way: as Elena's brother."

"Doesn't mean there's no hope; Vicki used to see me that way too."

"I bet Tyler never has." the blonde replied "He may have hung out with Elena in the first place, but ever since he has met you he has always been closer to you than her. Even when you two used to be enemies, he spent more time arguing with you than talking to her, and, you know, there's a really thin line between love and hate. You should think about it."

Caroline raised her head and showed a curious expression. Jeremy first wondered why but then understood she was hearing something he couldn't.

"I can hear Tyler coming back." she confirmed "Let's change our subject."

"What else can we be talking about?"

Tyler saw Caroline and Jeremy talking when he left the bathroom. Even if Jeremy has already told Tyler they were just friends, the wolf still had trouble seeing these two together. Though his jealousy faded away when he started to listen to their conversation.

"If you're friends with Tyler." the blonde said "Then you must be friends with Matt too. Has he mentioned anything about me? Or another girl?"

This comforted Tyler to know that Caroline still had secrets feelings for Matt; it was good both for him and his best friend.

"I don't know." Jeremy replied "Matt has been dodging Tyler right before I became friends with him again."

The girl sighted, annoyed. "How convenient!"

Caroline heard Tyler coming close and turned to him, pretending to be surprised and faking a smile.

"Hey Tyler!" she said with a high-pitched voice.

"Hey Care."

"We were just talking..."

"I can see that. You know, last time I spoke to Matt he missed you. Not just last time actually: all the time ever since you started avoiding him. I haven't heard of him for days but I'm pretty sure he still feels that way. If you miss him too you should stop pretending to flirt with Jeremy and talk to Matt instead. If you're keep acting the way you he's gonna think you're moving on and he will do the same."

"Thank you Tyler."

Caroline paused, lost in her thoughts, wondering if things could actually be so simple. What if she could just tell him what she has become? What if he would still love her in spite of that?

She came back to reality when she reminded herself of her mission: distracting Stefan so that Elena could interrogate Katherine in peace.

"Anyways, I'm going back to Stefan." she said as she got up "See you guys later!"

She waved at them and left, Tyler sat back at his chair right after. This time, it was Jeremy who was staring at him. During the entire meal he couldn't stop thinking about what Caroline had told him. She was right: Tyler was seeing him the way he wanted Bonnie to see him, whether it was in a romantic way or not. Tyler was probably the only person of the school who wasn't seeing Jeremy just as Elena's brother. Everyone has always been keep seeing him that way, even Vicki after they had sex. Though with time he has managed to get this state of mind out of her brain but it really took time and efforts, while he didn't even have to try with Tyler. Jeremy understood there was no point in chasing Bonnie anymore. He knew, because of Tyler, that he deserved better than that.

Although this affirmation made a lot of questions running though his head. Did this mean he should give up on dating or be into Tyler instead? If he was, would it be reciprocated? Was Tyler actually having feelings for him or did Caroline misinterpreted? Or has Jeremy been the one misinterpreting this whole time? What if Tyler's kiss meant more than he thought?

* * *

AN: I'm personally really proud of this chapter. I'd like to thank two of my friends for correcting my grammar (my maternal language is French) in the beginning and helped me improve my writing style. So thank you Jenny and Doreah!


End file.
